The Lonely Hearts
by LilDreamyGirl87
Summary: Warning: Spoilers! It was six years after the final battle between Ryuho and Kazuma. They both disappeared. Mimori and Kanami were waiting for them. But a letter lured them back to Mainland, and bad things started to happen... RyuMim, KazKan
1. Memories

**Disclaimer**: I don't own S-Cry-ed! Otherwise, I wouldn't have so many characters die, that's so sad…

**Author's note**: Hello! This is the first S-Cry-ed fanfic I wrote. I have just finished the whole series yesterday. I was so obsessed with watching it… lolz (blushes). This is not a Kazuma Ryuho pairing, I'm sorry. I'm more in favor of Ryuho Mimori pairing. So, if you don't like it, just leave. Please don't flame me, we should be nice. I have never flame anyone before, and I will never do it. If I don't like a story, I'll just keep it to myself. I don't like to hurt other's feelings. So please don't hurt my feelings. All right, all right, I'll shut up for now. I hope you enjoy the story. Remember, please Review! Thank you very much!

Also, the story takes place after the last episode, so there will be spoilers! Warning: Spoilers!!! So if you don't want to be spoil, read after you finish the whole series. Therefore, everyone is older in this story.

Ah, I almost forgot! The flashback is supposed to be from the anime, which of course I do not own. But the dialogue is not exactly the same, because I didn't watch the anime and record word for word what was said. Maybe I changed or added something. So, this is the spoiler I'm talking about.

**

* * *

**

**The Lonely Hearts**

Chapter 1

Memories

* * *

The sky was full of bright stars. dark blue sky at night was so pretty when one looks up from earth. The shinning stars seemed so close, yet so far. One seemed to be able to reach out for it and almost touch it, but in reality, the stars were far far away.

On the green grassland, there was a village full of wooden houses. In one of the houses, two girls were lying on the bed. They seemed to be asleep, but they were not. They were both thinking about someone special. Someone who they missed very dearly.

The girl with long black hair was staring out the window. She was very pretty, with her big black eyes. She was wearing a white night gown. She was holding onto a purplish crystal necklace that looked like a triangle with some kind of pattern on it. Her name was Mimori Kiryu. She used to be the daughter of a rich family in the mainland. But she had decided to live as an inner in the Lost Ground, so she could stay with the man she loved deeply—Ryuho.

'It's been six years…' Mimori thought. 'Why didn't you come back to me? Do you know how lonely I am?' Although she had been teaching the little children in the school, helping the injured people, and staying with Kanami, Tachibana and his girl friend, she was lonely. She may seem strong and happy in the day. Well, she was happy that she could help the inners rebuilt their homeland. She believed that she was happy, because she believed that Ryuho would come back to her. She wanted to be strong for him. She believed that she could wait forever for him, and he would come back at most after two or three years. But she was wrong. She was really lonely. She couldn't bear the loneliness any longer. Tears began to fill up her eyes. She had never cry for him after the last time he visited her, because she wanted to be strong. But she couldn't hold back her tears anymore, especially after thinking about the past.

_(flashback)_

_She was very young, at a party with a pink dress. She looked very cute. She was told to go upstairs and talk to the boy with grayish-green hair. She went upstairs and saw the boy with his father._

"_Good evening, uncle. My name is Mimori Kiryu." She bowed. "Maybe I can accompany you, since we are about the same age." Mimori said politely to the boy._

_The boy's father smiled warmly at her. The boy said, "I'm Ryuho."_

_Then, they went out together. The sky was so beautiful, full of bright shinny stars. Mimori reached out her hands and said, "the stars are so close we can almost reach it."_

_They talked for a while, but when she got to the topic of alter users, Ryuho lost control. He broke off a piece of crystal from the wall. The crystal was purple in color and had a shape of a triangle. Mimori wasn't afraid of him. She asked if she could keep the crystal. Ryuho agreed. She smiled at him._

_(end of flashback)_

Mimori held on tightly to her necklace. The necklace was all that she had from Ryuho. She had never taken it off of her neck. Drops of tears dripped down her cheek onto the pillow. Her heart ached more as more memories began to flow back to her.

_(flashback)_

_She came back from the mainland so she could see Ryuho again. But it was Straight Cougar who picked her up at the airport. After the insane ride with Cougar, she finally arrived at the headquarter. Then, she saw him. She saw Ryuho, up at the second floor._

"_Ryuho!" She smiled and almost waved at him. That's when she saw Ryuho's indifferent expression. He didn't welcome her at all. He was just staring down coldly at her. With a blue hair girl next to him. Her smile was frozen on her face. She was disappointed to see how he acted. Pain was growing in her heart. Tears almost fell down her cheek if she didn't hold back. She didn't want to cry the first day she saw him. She didn't want to be weak._

_Then, Ryuho treated her very cold the whole time she was in HOLY. He didn't want her around, that she could tell. Whenever she wanted to talk to him, he was always cold and had some excuse of something he had to do. When Ryuho walked away from her, she almost collapsed. She couldn't bear the pain, but she managed to stay with him._

_It was when Kazuma seized her as a hostage that Ryuho cried out her name "Mimori" instead of keep on calling her "Miss Kiryu". She felt warm inside her heart. 'So he didn't forget me.' She thought consolingly._

_Then, Ryuho wanted to have dinner with her. She was so happy! But all he wanted to tell her was to go back to the mainland. He didn't want her to go with the medical group to help the injured inners. She refused. He also grabbed her hand very tightly that it hurt her. When she tried to brought up the past about Ryuho's mother, he brought out his alter Zetsuei. He told her that "The feelings I had for you as a child were no longer here." That sentence pushed her into hell that night. She could hear her heart being smashed into pieces._

_Once, he came to her room at night. He said that she liked Kazuma. He came to inform her that his hunt tomorrow might be interfere by Kazuma. When she tried to ask him about what they did with the captured Alter users, he scolded her that she should go back to the mainland, again. She spent the night lying on her bed. She didn't cry, even tough her heart was breaking into pieces._

_When she was captured and thrown into jail for knowing about the secrets of HOLY, Ryuho didn't come rescue her. She was all alone in the dark cell, hoping that he would come for her. But she was disappointed. He didn't come. He didn't even know. It was Cougar who saved her. She was thankful, but she just didn't have feelings for Cougar._

_Ryuho didn't know how worried she was after his big fight with Kazuma. He disappeared for eight months. She stayed with Tachibana. But she was so worried about Ryuho for eight months!_

_(end of flashback)_

The flashbacks were more like her feelings at the time. More tears rolled down her cheeks. She was happy that she found him. But the way he treated her was terrible. Sometimes, she rather she didn't come back. But then she would regret not coming back. She wanted to see Ryuho more than anything else. Mimori stopped crying. She had a faint smile when she remembered the time she found Ryuho after eight months.

_(flashback)_

_When Mimori and Tachibana were attacked, it was Zetsuei that saved them. Ryuho appeared! After the fight, she ran as fast as she could to get to him. She was calling out his name. "Ryuho! Ryuho!" Just when she almost reached him, she kicked a rock and fall. Ryuho caught her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Her right hand formed a fist and hit lightly on his chest. "Do you know how worried I am?" Mimori asked. Ryuho raised his hand and patted her head, to comfort her. "I'm sorry." He said softly._

_After some fights against HOLY, since they found out the evil things HOLY were doing, Ryuho treated her much nicer. He called her 'Mimori' from then on. He no longer acted indifferent and cold towards her. She was grateful and happy during that time. It was the happiest time she had._

_One day she brought Ryuho a backpack. They sat on the rock alone. "I have a question to ask you. Am I important to you?" She asked, eager to know the answer. Then, her eyes widened. Ryuho had held onto her hand. "Yes! You are very important to me. Why do you think I keep on telling you to go back to the mainland? It was because I didn't want you to get hurt!" Ryuho said. A smile appeared on her face. She was so happy! Ryuho actually cared for her._

_(end of flashback)_

Mimori's smile disappeared again. Everything changed after the fight with the evil Mujo. Ryuho showed sign of indifferent to her again. Her tears began to rolled down her cheeks again, as more memory came back to her. She had tried not to think about the past for a long time.

_(flashback)_

_After they had defeated Mujo, Ryuho disappeared again for a long time. Kazuma disappeared too. Kanami missed Kazuma so much._

_One day, Tachibana said that he forgot some files on the car. "Can you please help me get it?" He asked._

"_Oh… okay." Mimori said. She went back to the car and got the file. When she was walking back to the house, she saw a dark shadow on her right. She turned and dropped the file to the floor. Papers flew out of the file. It was Ryuho. He came back to see her!_

"_Ryuho!" Just when she was about to run to him and leap into his arms, he stopped her._

"_Mimori… Miss Kiryu." He said. He called her 'Miss Kiryu' again. She froze. Her heart ached again. She was seized with fear. 'Why is he calling me so politely again? What's going on?' She thought. "I had a favor to ask you."_

_Ryuho told her about the situations the Lost Ground was in. Since he and Kazuma were fighting against the mainland, Mimori might not be able to go back to the mainland. "You might not be able to go back and see your parents. Go back, Mimori." He said._

"_No! I'm not going without you!" Mimori said firmly. "I'm going to stay here."_

"_I see." Ryuho said. "Then, I will also live the way I chose to. Take care, Mimori. Goodbye." He turned around and walked away._

_Fear seized Mimori entirely. She refused to let him leave like that. She ran up to him and hugged him from his back._

"_Is there a chance that we'll meet again? I truly love you. I love you!" She yelled._

"…" _Ryuho's lips tightened. He didn't say anything for a while. Then, he answered coldly. "Scheris Adjani sacrificed her life to save me."_

_Mimori let go of Ryuho. She was shocked. Scheris, the blue hair girl, saved Ryuho with her own alter, Eternal Devote. Her heart ached even more. 'Such an innocent girl… She used her life to save Ryuho…' Tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Ryuho will never forget about her…' Then, Ryuho called out his alter, Zetsuei the third form, and disappeared in front of her._

"_I choose to live my life as an inner. I'll help the people, until it is possible where the stars seem so close again. I'll make it happen." She promised herself. She would wait for Ryuho to come back. She truly believed that he would come back._

_She taught the children in school, helped nurse the injured and sick people, and stayed with Kanami in Tachibana's house. The last time she saw Ryuho was when he was fighting Kazuma to find out who was stronger. She didn't go stop them. She just held onto her necklace tightly. She believed he would come back to her someday._

_(end of flashback)_

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't stop crying. But she didn't want to wake Kanami, who was sleeping beside her. Actually, she was awake too, but Mimori didn't know.

'How long do I still have to wait?' Mimori kept on asking herself. 'I don't know how long I can keep this up…' She turned away from the window so that she won't see the stars. She closed her eyes, but continue to let her tears drop, like the pearls dropping because the line that hold them together broke.

'Six years… The Lost Ground is independent already… You've won, Ryuho, and Kazuma. Everything here is back to normal. The villagers had the ability to sustain themselves… But why don't you come back?' She thought bitterly. 'Is it because of Scheris?' More tears wetted the pillow…

* * *

Kanami could feel Mimori's sorrow. Her alter allowed her to sense what others are thinking. But she tried not to use it so much. She didn't say anything to Mimori. She knew that Mimori needed to be alone for now.

Kanami Yuta, the little girl that Kazuma took care of six years ago. She had brown hair, with pretty green eyes. She always tied her hair in a pigtail with a red ribbon. But she let her hair down when she was sleeping. She also couldn't sleep. She had been thinking about Kazuma, her Kazu-kun.

She was no longer a little girl. Six years had passed. She was now eighteen years old. She was waiting for her Kazu-kun to return to her someday. She was used to it before, since Kazuma was always away. But she missed him so much. She tried to be strong. She is strong, because Kazuma wanted her to be strong. He wanted her to be able to survive on her own. She did. But sometimes, her heart ache when she thought of Kazuma. 'Why didn't you come back and see me? Not even once in six years…' She thought bitterly. She remembered how they met. A faint smile appeared on her face.

_(flashback)_

_She was standing under a roof. It was raining. Kazuma ran under the roof too. She looked shy. She wanted to give him the bread she had. But Kazuma said, "you have to make up your mind. Are you going to give the bread away, or are you going to keep it?"_

_After pondering for a while, Kanami broke the bread into half and gave Kazuma the half that she didn't bite. Ever since then, Kazuma had been living with her, taking care of her like a little sister._

_The villagers always made fun of her that the "lazy husband of yours." She would blushed when she heard the villagers called Kazuma her husband. She always had to make excuses for him because he always disappeared when he was supposed to help out at the farm._

_Then, she finally found out that Kazuma was an Alter user. He had been fighting for them so that HOLD and HOLY wouldn't harm them. He was protecting her! She was so happy to be with him._

_But he disappeared after the big fight with Ryuho. She was captured by an Alter and forced to work at a camp. She didn't have his news for eight months. She was so worried about him. She wanted to see him again. One night, she cried in a woman's arm because she missed Kazuma so much. Then, Ryuho appeared at the camp. But he forgot everything, including Kazuma. However, he seemed much nicer. He helped her out and cared for her, just like Kazuma would. But still, Ryuho was only like a big brother to her. The one she really loved was Kazuma._

_Finally, Kazuma appeared when Biff attacked the village. He stood up high, looking down at her. She was crying. She leaped into his arm and cried for a long time. He came back, at last!_

_(end of flashback)_

Kanami was smiling at the happy memories. But her eyes began to fill up with tears. The last time she saw Kazuma was when he was fighting Ryuho. The second to the last time, Kazuma came to say goodbye to her.

_(flashback)_

_She was sleeping on a pile of straws. In her dream, the person was watching her. It was Kazuma. Kazuma was watching her. It wasn't a dream, he came back! Kanami opened her eyes and saw Kazuma. She smiled and jumped up, rushing toward him._

_But Kazuma was saying goodbye to her from his heart. She began to cry. She wanted Kazuma to stay, but she couldn't tell him, because deep down in his heart, he wanted to fight against the mainland. But Kazuma promised her that he would rush back to protect her when she's in danger. She yelled in her heart that she loves him. And he knew. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she watched Kazuma disappeared from her sight._

_(end of flashback)_

Kanami also had the desire to cry. She also was strong for the past six years. No matter how sad she was, she didn't cry. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to be able to survive on her own, just like Kazuma wished. But she too was very lonely. She liked staying with Mimori and Tachibana, but there was something missing in her heart. 'Kazu-kun is missing…' She felt so empty inside her heart.

'I'll cry tonight, just for tonight…' Kanami thought. Tears began to roll down her cheeks onto the pillow. 'Why didn't you come back, Kazu-kun? Don't you love me anymore?' Although she could use her Alter to see Kazuma's feelings, she refused to do so. She knew that Kazuma would come back, someday. She'd rather he tell her what happened in these six years. She'd rather he tell her why didn't he come back.

'I'll wait for you, Kazu-kun. But don't refuse to come back…' Kanami thought. 'I'll be here. I'll be strong.'

* * *

(to be continue…)

* * *

**Author's note**: I hope that all the memories didn't bore you. I wrote it because I wanted to reflect on their feelings. I hope you like the story so far. The plot will pick up from here in the next chapter. I hope you also like Kazuma Kanami pairing. Some people might not like it. But I think they are cute together.

Please, review my story. I want to know if anyone like it. I hope I don't have to delete this story, because I really want to write a S-Cry-ed fiction. I loved the characters in the anime. I hope you'll bear with me with the story. Lastly, thanks for being so patient and read my fiction.


	2. The News From Mainland

**Disclaimer**: I do not own S-Cry-ed!!! I do not own any of the characters or scenes from the anime!!!

**Author's note**: I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I don't have much to say this time. Also, I have to apologize if my grammar is terrible. Sorry about it. I'm trying to improve my grammar right now. Oh, I forgot to write it in the first chapter: Happy New Year!!! It's 2005!!! Okay, now on with the story…

Oh, one more thing. I assumed Kanami to be twelve in the anime (sorry if that's wrong. I saw one fanfic said that she was eight…) So after six years, she's now eighteen, and Mimori would be twenty-four.

* * *

**The Lonely Hearts**

Chapter 2

The News From Mainland

* * *

Today was Sunday morning. The sun had just risen from the horizon. It was a beautiful day. Mimori didn't have to teach the children in the school. Kanami also get to stay at Tachibana's house instead of going to help at the farm. The sky was blue, with white scattered clouds. It was a nice day to stay at the green grassland.

Mimori was wearing a red shirt, a pair of black pants, and a straw hat. Her long ebony hair was let loose. Wind blew by and strains of her hair floated in the air. She was sitting by the fence of Tachibana's house. Although she was pretty, she seemed to be so unhappy.

Kanami walked towards Mimori. Her light brown hair was longer than Mimori's ebony hair. Her hair was tide up with a red ribbon as a pony tail. She was as tall as Mimori now. She was no longer the little girl six years ago. She was also very pretty, and still very cute.

"Mimori… Are you thinking about Ryuho again?" Kanami asked, with her pretty green eyes appeared concern for her.

"Hi Kanami… You're up so early?" Mimori asked, snap out of her thought. "Oh, and good morning."

"Good morning, Mimori. So… thinking about Ryuho, huh?" Kanami asked again.

"… Yes…" Mimori answered after a few seconds of silence. There's no point in hiding her feelings, they were like sisters after living together for six years. "And you? Thinking about Kazuma?"

"Yes…" Kanami said with a sorrowful look. "Last night…" She didn't finished her sentence.

"What about last night?" Mimori asked, a bit uneasy. "Were you… were you awake last night? Did… did I wake you up?"

"No no! I… wasn't asleep. I couldn't… So do you, right?" Kanami answered. "I was crying too…"

"You were?!?" Mimori asked, shocked that Kanami was crying too. Kanami was strong all these years, never shed a drop of tears. At least she didn't see that she cried. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I know you want some time alone. I wanted to think alone too." Kanami smile faintly at Mimori. She lowered her eyes and stared at the green grass. "All those past memories… happy, excitement, and…"

"And sadness, disappointment…" Mimori continued. "Who ever said memories don't hurt? I think they do hurt…"

"Mimori… I understand how you feel…" Kanami was still staring at the ground. Mimori raised her head and looked up at the beautiful blue sky. A big white bird flew past their heads, adding the sense of serene to the scene.

A tear dropped off of Mimori's face. "Why didn't they come back? Everything is settled now. They don't have to fight the mainland anymore. They don't have to worry about us anymore, we are saved… They know we are waiting…" Mimori continued. "I don't understand…"

Kanami held Mimori's hand to comfort her. "They have their reasons. They are probably in a dilemma. Well, at least Ryuho is…"

"What about Kazuma? You can sense his emotions, right?" Mimori asked Kanami.

"I can, but I don't want to. I'd rather he tell me about his adventures himself, when he comes back." Kanami raised her head and looked toward the front. She appeared to be waiting for someone. She would always sit on the fence every weekends, hoping to see Kazuma, or Ryuho, walking back. But she was disappointed every time. Mimori would sit at the window, staring out, waiting for some Ryuho, and Kazuma, to come back. But she was disappointed too.

"I think I understand…" Mimori said. They both sighed lightly. There was simply nothing they could do, except keep on waiting, day after day.

A mailman, wearing the blue uniform, was riding on a bike, approaching Tachibana's house. At this time of day, Tachibana was probably still asleep. The purple hair man liked to sleep every weekends, to get some rest.

"That's strange. We don't get a lot of mails, so the mailman shouldn't be approaching us." Mimori said, with a puzzled look on her face.

The mailman stopped in front of them. He picked out of letter from a bunch of letters. "This is Tachibana's house, right? Is Miss Kiryu here?" He asked politely.

"Yes. I'm Miss Kiryu." Mimori walked up toward the young mailman. He handed her the mail. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said politely, than continued to ride the bike, delivering the mails to all the people in the villages nearby.

It was a mail from the mainland. Mimori was shocked. She didn't contact anyone in the mainland, not even her parents. She began to feel guilty. 'I'm not a good daughter… Dad, Mom, I miss you guys so much…' She thought. After leaving the mainland, she thought she could be happy with Ryuho, but she was still all alone right now. She felt so bad, for she was her parents' only child. She was caught up in her memories of her kind and loving parents that she forgot about the letter.

"Mimori? Who wrote you a letter?" Kanami called her name, trying to get her attention back. "Open it! I want to know what happen too!" She said excitedly.

"Oh… right…" Mimori finally snap out of her old memories. She looked at the mailing address. "It's from my parents!" Mimori was shocked. 'How did they find me here? Maybe I should go visit them sometimes. It's no longer dangerous to go back, since the Lost Ground is now an independent nation.' She promised to herself that she would go back and visit them. She opened the letter and took out the piece of paper. As she was looking at the writing, fear and regret began to seize her. Tears filled up in her eyes, blurring her ebony eyes. She couldn't see clearly what was written on the letter anymore. Tears dripped down her cheeks, which became paler and paler.

"What happen?!? Mimori, are you all right?" Kanami looked terribly worried at Mimori's reaction. The letter fell from Mimori's hand. Kanami quickly picked up the letter and scanned through it. "Oh no… that's not…" Kanami's emerald eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Mimori. Are you feeling okay?"

Mimori was shaking her head. "I'm really alone now… all alone in the world… I'm such a terrible daughter…" She began to sob. "Why is this happening to me? I came out here to see Ryuho… I left my parents… but is it… is it worthy? I was just thinking a-about going b-back to the mainland to visit them… I w-was going to go this week… But now… I can't go a-anymore…" Mimori buried her face in her hands. She collapsed on her knees onto the soft grass.

"Mimori!" Kanami kneeled down and hugged Mimori. She patted her back to comfort her. "No, you are not alone! I'm here! Tachibana is here with you too! Ryuho will come back someday. And Kazu-kun, he'll be back too. You are not alone!" Kanami was almost in a panic too. Mimori was collapsing emotionally right now.

"No… Ryuho will never come back… He couldn't… couldn't condone himself for letting Scheris died so he could be saved… I know that… Besides, it's been one year since the Lost Ground got its independence, if he really wants to come back, he has enough time to decide already... I don't have anything now… I have nothing left to fight for… All I had planned to do here were accomplished… The Lost Ground was restored… people here are happy… But why am I doing here?" Mimori began to doubt herself. The news of her parents' death shocked her extremely. She was recently depressed that she had no news of Ryuho, then her parents' death struck her.

"You're here to teach the small children. You know about medicines. You know about computers. You are the smartest person here in the village! Mimori, stop that! Stop thinking like that! I don't want to see you act like this…" Kanami began to cry too. She felt tremendous pain from Mimori's heart. She was afraid that Mimori might hurt herself.

At the noisy sounds they made, Asuka Tachibana rushing out. He was very tall, and he had purple short hair. He was still wearing his purple pajamas when he ran out. "What's going on?" He asked after he saw that both of the girls were crying. 'Kanami seemed to be the one that's comforting Mimori, but why is she crying too? Did something terrible happened?' He was puzzled.

"Asuka! Come help me! Help me comfort Mimori…" Kanami yelled at Asuka Tachibana. Her watery eyes looking at him pleadingly. She stood up and walked toward him. She whispered into his ears so that Mimori wouldn't hear the terrible news again. "She is emotionally unstable now. Watch over her. Only Ryuho could comfort her now, I'm afraid." Kanami said.

"But we have no ideas where he is!" Asuka was worried too.

"I'll use my Alter to find him. Watch over Mimori. I'll be back by sundown, hopefully with Ryuho." Kanami said. Then, she walked over to Mimori and told her that she needed to go buy something. She got no response from Mimori, who was blaming herself right now about being such an awful daughter. Kanami walked into the house. When she came out, she had her bag and she began to walk away.

"Be careful, Kanami." Asuka told her. She nodded her head.

Asuka walked over toward Mimori. He held her by her arms and led her back into the house. 'She probably need to be alone for a while.' He thought worriedly.

Suddenly, Mimori broke off of Asuka's hold. She walked into her room hurriedly. "Mimori, what are you doing?" Asuka was shocked by her action.

"I have to go back to mainland right now. I have to go back and see my parents. Then… the funeral…" She whispered. Tears dribbled down her pale cheeks again. She began to pack her clothing.

"But, Mimori… Maybe I should go with you…" He couldn't just let an emotionally unstable girl go back to the mainland by herself. He heard that there were lots of crimes being committed in the mainland. The mainland wasn't as peaceful as the Lost Ground. "It's dangerous to go alone…"

Mimori stopped packing her luggage. She seemed more calm now. However, tears were still dribbling down her cheeks. She sat down, held tightly onto her purple crystal necklace. Her heart was aching and mourning for the death of her parents. "You're right, Asuka. You should come with me. I'll leave a note for Kanami about our departure." She paused for a few seconds. Her heads lowered and her back facing Asuka. "Thank you, Asuka." She said softly.

"No problem. I'll go tell my girl friend." He turned and went out. Mimori didn't move for a long time. She just sat at the bed, looking out of the window. She was thinking about her childhood with her parents. She was so happy. "It's so good being a child. There's nothing to worry about. There are parents to love you." She mumbled. Her eyes stared blankly into the green field.

After five minutes, she stood up. She found a piece of paper on her desk. She picked up a blue pen and began writing to Kanami. Then, she put the note on the desk and made sure that Kanami would see it. She went back to her closet and picked out some more clothes, tucked them into the luggage, and closed the luggage. She walked into the living room with her luggage and waited for Asuka.

'I'm a bad daughter… I left my parents… But I lost Ryuho too… I'm left with nothing… nothing… no one… I'm all alone… all alone…' She thought. She was terribly depressed right now. More tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Is this a nightmare? Could it be a nightmare? I hope so…' She thought hopelessly.

* * *

(to be continue...)

* * *

**Author's note**: This chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer. Please, review! I don't know how I'm doing with this story now. Should I delete it? Should I continue? Should I make it more happy? More sad? Or what? Please review so I have an idea, thank you! 


	3. Why They Are Alone

**Disclaimer**: I do not own S-Cry-ed. That is all I have to say.

Kaoru4: Thanks for reading my story. 

Parallel-Blue13115: You'll find out how Mimori's parents died in this chapter. Sorry I let them die in the story. I feel bad for Mimori too T.T 

Sirith: Lolz, thanks for supporting my story. 

Payne no Akuma: You'll find out in the next few chapters what happen to Mimori and Kanami. Thanks for supporting my story. 

sippio: Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it. 

Aleera the Lioness: Thanks for supporting my story. I'll update a.s.a.p. when I have time. 

**Author's note**: Ah… the power of fan fiction… lolz. You can make anything possible in the fan fiction… Okay, now continue with the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

The Lonely Hearts

Chapter 3

Why They Are Alone

* * *

Mimori and Asuka got off the airplane at the airport of mainland. She immediately rushed back to her mansion. She hadn't been back for years. In the letter she received this morning, she was informed that her parents died in a car accident on the way to visit her. Her parents had hired investigators and found out where she was living. The car accident was three days ago. She was told that the funeral would be today in the afternoon.

As Mimori walked into the garden of the mansion, old memories almost overwhelm her. She remembered playing with her father on the green grass near the water fountain. Her mother would be sitting at a chair under the big tree in front of the mansion. The mansion was four floors high. It was very luxurious because her parents were extremely rich.

"Mimori… You all right?" Asuka asked. She didn't follow them into the mansion because she seemed to be lost in thought. "We have to go in now." He came back out and pulled her arm so that she would follow him.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I was thinking about something." Mimori apologized.

"Miss! You finally came back!" An old lady ran toward Mimori when she saw her. She was wearing a uniform of maid. This old woman used to be the babysitter of Mimori when she was young. When she reached Mimori, she held Mimori's hand tightly. Tears wetted her wrinkled face.

"Aunty!" Mimori had always called her aunty, as a way of respecting her. She dropped her luggage and hugged the old woman back. 'It is so good to be with people who love me' Mimori thought. She had been too lonely for too long.

"Miss Mimori, I'll help you change. The funeral is in half an hour… we must be prepare…" Her voice drifted off at the thought of her kind masters (Mimori's parents).

"Right…" Mimori was about to follow her upstairs, when she realized Asuka was still standing behind her. "Oh, and this is my friend, Asuka Tachibana." She introduced Asuka to the old maid.

"Oh hello. Let me show you the guest room. Come with me please." The old maid said to Asuka very politely, with a smile.

"Oh thank you." Asuka smile back. He followed the old maid upstairs. Mimori went back to her room. She tried not to think about anything, so that the sorrow she felt would go away. She quickly changed into a black long dress, and then went back to the living room.

After five minutes, Asuka came down too. He was also changed into black clothing, because he decided to watch over Mimori, even at the funeral, so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Miss Mimori. The funeral would be at the back of the garden. That's where the masters will be buried." The old maid told Mimori.

"Yes… let's go…" Mimori said, with her eyes lowered in order to hide her watery eyes.

'I'm a bad daughter…' She kept on repeating the same sentence ever since she received the news of her parents' death in the morning…

* * *

Ryuho was sitting on his bed. He had green hair and crimson eyes. His green bangs hanging over his eyes. He was in a small wooden house, with four walls, one single bed, one wooden table, and two chairs, although he only needed one, since he lived alone.

Ryuho lowered his head, his eyes staring at the floor. He had been living here for about one year now. This small wooden house was built by himself, after he defeated the troops from the mainland with Kazuma and helped the Lost Ground gain its independence. Although they won, he still felt very empty in himself.

'Mimori…' Ryuho thought of the girl he loved dearly. However, he couldn't go back to her. He still remembered waking up and found only the shirt of Scheris left on the floor. Scheris Adjani had sacrificed her life just to save his life. He always knew that Scheris loved him, but he just couldn't return the same feelings for her, because of Mimori. He felt extremely guilty and sorry for Scheris to die for him. Therefore, he couldn't go back to Mimori. That was the least he could do for Scheris, besides crying for her, which he already did.

Ryuho still remembered the last time he went to see Mimori. She ran towards him and hugged him from his back. However, he rejected her. He could imagine how sad Mimori's eyes must be like when he told her that Scheris sacrificed her life to save his life.

'How are you Mimori? Where are you now?' Ryuho thought. He told her to go back to the mainland to her parents, but he wasn't sure what her decision was. 'Maybe you're happy back at the mainland, with your family…'

_Knock! Knock!_ Ryuho's thought was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

'Who could it be? No one visits me for the past year…' Ryuho thought as he stood up and went toward the wooden door…

* * *

Kanami was standing on top of a cliff. There was a small wooden house in front of her. According to her Alter, Ryuho should be living in that small wooden house. It took her a while to get all the way up to the top of the cliff. She turned around and looked at the setting sun. It was dusk already. The sun was setting down at the horizon. The sky was now orange and red. 'It's such a pretty view, no wonder he chose to live her…' she thought.

'Kanami! It's no time to enjoy the view! Mimori was terribly upset!' She scolded herself mentally. Then, she walked up to the wooden door and knocked on it.

After a few minutes, the door opened. The tall and slender man was standing in the door. He had green hair and a pair of crimson eyes. His eyes flashed with shock, but only for one second, then it returned to a calm look.

"Kanami. I'm not surprise you can find me, with your Alter that is. You've grown up, I see." Ryuho said, with a soft smile. He loved Kanami like his own little sister. "So what brought you here?"

"Ryuho! You have to come with me!" Kanami exclaimed. She pulled on Ryuho's right arm, trying to drag him with her.

"Why? What happened?" Ryuho asked, confused. Then, his eyes widened at the thought of the 'her'. "Is… is Mimori…" He asked with a sign of fear. He was afraid that Kanami came to tell him that something bad happened to Mimori.

"Yes! Mimori is emotionally unstable! I'll explain everything on the way. Let's go!" Kanami pulled Ryuho again.

"Yes, of course!" Part of the cliff suddenly disappeared as Ryuho called out the third form of his Alter, Zetsuei. His body was now covered with purple armor. He held onto Kanami's waist and jumped high into the air. He was able to travel much faster with his Alter. "So, tell me what happened!"

"It all began this morning. Mimori got a letter from mainland saying that…" Kanami's voice drifted off as they traveled really fast toward the small village she lived.

* * *

When Ryuho got back to Tachibana's house, he immediately rushed into the room. But the house was dark. No one was home. Kanami rushed in behind Ryuho.

"Where's Mimori?" Ryuho asked. He searched in the house, but no one was home.

"I don't know. Asuka! Are you home?" Kanami called out. But no one answered. She frowned. "Why isn't Asuka here? Didn't I told him to watch over Mimori?" Kanami turned on the light. "That's right. Cammy went to the neighbor's house tonight to help out at a dinner party."

"No one's home." Ryuho announced after searching in the whole house. He frowned and anger began to build up in his heart. He was frustrated that he couldn't find Mimori when she had some troubles. He suddenly pounded on the wall with a very hard hit. _Bang!_ Kanami jumped at the sudden loud noise.

"Ah! Look at that!" Kanami rushed to the table next to her bed. There was a note on the table. "It's a note! From Mimori!" She quickly glanced at it, but before she could finish reading it, Ryuho snapped the paper out of her hand. His red eyes quickly scanned through the letter.

_Kanami,_

_Did you remember that the letter I received today stated that there will be a funeral for _

_my parents at my mansion? Well… I've been feeling much better now… So, I decided to attend the funeral. I don't know if I'm going to come back anytime soon… There's not much in the Lost Ground that could pull me back anymore… Besides, I needed some time alone. Asuka Tachibana agreed to accompany me back to the mainland. Don't worry about me… Take care. And don't come looking for me. Hopefully Kazuma will go back to you soon…_

_Love,_

_Mimori_

Ryuho was grabbing onto the paper very tightly, wrinkling the piece of paper. He didn't like what he read on the note. He was a bit jealous that Tachibana accompanied Mimori back to her mansion. He never had the opportunity to go back with her to her mansion. (But then again, he refused to be with Mimori in the first place.) He also had a bad feeling about Mimori's trip back to mainland. The crime rate had increased tremendously over the past six years. Mainland just wasn't the same save place that Mimori was used to anymore. Ryuho wrinkled the note into a ball and threw it back to the table.

"Should we go find Mimori?" Kanami asked, with her emerald eyes looking eagerly at Ryuho.

"… I don't know where her mansion is located…" Ryuho lowered his head. He was angry at himself that he didn't even ask her before where she lived on the mainland.

"What?!? You must be kidding!" Kanami looked disbelief at Ryuho. "You knew her since your childhood!"

"… I never ask her about it…" he looked really upset.

"…Um… I'll try to sense her thoughts then… Maybe then I could find out where she is…" Kanami said, closing her eyes and concentrating. But nothing. She couldn't sense anything at all with her Alter. Kanami frowned. "Oh no! I couldn't sense anything! There's some signals blocking the use of Alter in the mainland… But why? I don't understand…"

"I see. The mainland must be afraid that the Lost Ground might use Alter users to attack or steal information from them…" Ryuho stopped for a few minutes. The silence became a bit unbearable, then he spoke again. "We should go to the mainland. Maybe if we ask the people there, they might know where the Kiryu family lives."

"Great! I'm coming too!" Kanami jumped up and ran towards Ryuho. Ryuho grabbed her waist and fly off towards the mainland. He was desperate to find Mimori. He must find her!

* * *

Near the headquarter of the government building on the mainland, a man with brown hair and a pair of brown eyes full of hatred was standing in the shadow. He was observing the activities of the government of mainland that used to give orders to HOLD and HOLY for about two months already.

'Those bastards! They will pay for what they did to my friends!' the man thought. He was Kazuma.

Kazuma had been wondering around in the Lost Ground for weeks after independence was gained for the Lost Ground. He seemed to have lost his purpose of living, because his friends died and he saved the people living in the Lost Ground. However, the memory of one little girl kept him alive. Although he missed Kanami very much, he didn't go back to see her. He knew that Kanami had grown up and must be a beautiful young woman now, but he just couldn't find the energy to go back to see her.

Then, one day the idea of avenging the deaths of his friends came to his mind. He felt that only defeating the mainland wasn't enough. The organization of the government that gave orders to kill or refine alter users was unforgivable. He heard news that those same heartless people who refined alter users were still trying to refine more people so that they could be the strongest nation in the world, and possibly gain control of the Lost Ground once more in the future. Therefore, he should go to the mainland and destroy those savages, and he did. He was standing on the mainland right now.

'Kanami… I promise that I will go back and find you after I avenge the death of Kimishima and Ayase.' Kazuma made a promise in his heart. He really did missed Kanami a lot. He wanted to eat her lunch box, no matter how awful it might taste. He wanted to see her warm smile. He missed the caring emerald eyes that always looked up at him with worry. 'I wonder how you are doing, Kanami…'

His thought was disrupted when he saw an official of the government came out of the building. The warmness on his face disappeared; it was replaced by a cold smirk. 'It will be your unlucky day…' He walked out of the shadow to follow the man, while the rocks around him disappeared to form his alter, Shell Bullet.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note**: Okay, this is it for chapter 3. I don't know if the title for chapter 3 is that good, because there isn't much about Ryuho and Kazuma's thoughts. There are more on Mimori and Kanami trying to her with Ryuho, but… oh well. The next chapter will be something that happen in mainland as the characters are mostly over there.


	4. The Calamity on Mainland

**Disclaimer:** I do not own S-Cry-ed! Not the characters! Not the story! Nothing!!

**Author's note:** Okay, I'll try to update the story once per week, but as you know, it is the end of the first term, and of course finals!!! (scream! Then panic… lolz). I also have an American History Regents in January, so I might update once per two weeks, or once per month. Sorry about that, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Also, thanks to all of my reviewers!!!

**

* * *

**

**The Lonely Hearts**

Chapter 4

The Calamity on Mainland

* * *

After the long funeral, it was already seven o'clock. The sky was turning darker and darker, announcing the day was approaching an end. Mimori was very tired, so she went back into her room. She changed back to her red shirt and black pants instead of wearing the gloomy black clothing. She stood at the window, staring into the night sky. There was no stars and the moon was hiding behind layers of dark cloud. Mimori let out a light sigh; her eyes were filled with sorrow and loneliness.

'Is it just me? Or is the world around me turning colder?' Mimori rubbed her hands to get some heat. She only had slight warmth left after Ryuho left her. But now… She didn't feel any warmth around her anymore, ever since she received the letter this morning. 'How cruel is this world? It could give a person everything, then take away everything from him, leaving nothing for him.' This was her thought. She remembered being a happy kid, with a happy family and Ryuho. Then, she was left with nothing right now, nothing but herself.

'Stop it! Stop thinking about those sad things!' Mimori scolded herself. 'Maybe I should take a walk outside.' She stood up, put on the brown coat that she wore the first time Ryuho asked her out after she came to HOLY. Then, she took the key and walked out of her room quietly. She wasn't planning on telling anyone that she was going to take a walk. She wanted to be alone. 'Besides, Asuka needed some rest. I shouldn't bother him. Nothing dangerous would happen anyway…'

Mimori walked quietly towards the front door and opened it. No one saw her, for everyone was still very upset at the death of her parents. No one was at the living room. She closed the door quietly and went outside. The sky was turning into a dark blue already. The streetlight must be on to see the streets.

Mimori followed the only street up hill. Her mansion was located at the middle of the hill, because there was more land for larger house. Many rich people chose to live at the middle of the hill. The top of the hill was a full of green grass and beautiful flowers. The rich people loved to go up there during their free times just to relax. She wanted to go up there now, maybe she could see the Lost Ground from there, and maybe see the stars…

So many things were occupying Mimori's mind that she didn't realized there were several black figures hiding in the shadow, observing her quietly. Then, they followed her towards the top of the mountain, waiting for the perfect opportunity to carry out their evil scheme…

* * *

Ryuho and Kanami entered the hotel closest to the shore. They reached the shore in a few minutes because Ryuho used his Alter to fly over the sea.

"Kanami, you should stay in the room in this hotel. I'll go look for Mimori." Ryuho instructed Kanami, with a very serious look on his face.

"But why? I want to go find Mimori too!" Kanami protested. "I wanted to go too!"

"No. The mainland is very dangerous. The crime rate had increased tremendously. It is not save for you out there at night. If I find her, I'll call you." Ryuho explained patiently to Kanami.

"But…" Kanami stopped when she saw the rigidness in Ryuho's red eyes, that means he won't change his mind.. "Okay… I'll stay here. Be careful, Ryuho."

"I will. You be careful too." Ryuho said, then he walked out of the room they got in the hotel. They had already obtained the information about the Kiryu family from the lady at the counter in the hotel. He only needed to go up the hill to the middle, that's the location of the Kiryu mansion. The hill was just a few miles near the hotel, so it would be easy for him to get there. However, a feeling of uneasiness seized him.

'What am I going to say to Mimori?' Ryuho thought. He didn't see her for six years. What will be her reaction when she sees him? 'Is she mad at me for leaving her for so long?' Ryuho continued to ponder. He didn't fly up to the Kiryu mansion, he just walked slowly up the only street towards the Kiryu mansion. He had too many things on his mind to fly to her right away.

* * *

At seven thirty, Asuka Tachibana went to Mimori's room to call her down for dinner. But the purple hair young man didn't find her. He looked all around in the big mansion for Mimori, but there was no sign of her.

'Where is she?!?' Asuka thought angrily. He was angry at himself. He promised Kanami that he would look after Mimori, but she was gone. He was extremely worried that Mimori was too sad and might do something to hurt herself.

"Did you see Miss Kiryu?" Asuka asked one servant. He had been asking almost every servant the same question, but none of them had seen Mimori. Just when he thought that this servant also wouldn't know, he was wrong.

"I saw Miss Kiryu went out around seven o'clock. I was up in the balcony cleaning the window when I saw her walking out the front gate. I think she was heading up the hill. There is a big garden up there, all the rich people like to go up there to relax." The servant girl answered.

"Great! Thanks!" Asuka rushed out toward the front gate. "Eternity Eight!" He called out his green treasure balls and formed a green circle under his feet. Then, he flew up the hill so he could get to Mimori as soon as possible.

'I hope Mimori would be fine… I have this bad feeling that something is about to happen… I hope it's just my imagination…' Asuka thought. His eyes showed signs of worry.

* * *

'I couldn't just stay here! I know where the Kiryu family lives, so I should go too!' Kanami thought. She stood up from the bed and put on an orange long coat. She didn't tie her hair into a pony tail with the red ribbon. She just let her brown hair fall on her shoulder.

Kanami rushed out of the hotel into the dark street. There was only one light in several meters, so the street was extremely dark. Fear was seen in her green eyes. She shivered a bit at the darkness on the street. 'Oh… the street IS really really dark!' She thought.

Suddenly, Kanami saw the back of a tall and slim person. He had dark brown hair in such a way, along with the way he dressed, that Kanami thought he was Kazuma. "Kazu-kun?" Kanami whispered. "Is it really you? Kazu-kun!" But the person didn't turn his head. Since he was really far away, the light was really dim, and he wasn't facing Kanami, she had to run to catch up to him. Kanami ran toward that person, her long brown hair billowing in the air.

The person in front of her turned a corner into a small and dark alley. When Kanami got to the alley, she hesitated before entering. The street seemed so dark, she couldn't even see what was inside there, including the person she was following. 'Should I enter? This dark alley give me Goosebumps…' Kanami rubbed her hands to get rid of the goosebumps.

Finally, Kanami gathered up all her courage and entered the dark and narrow alley. He fumbled along the wall because she couldn't see anything. Suddenly, she froze on the ground, as she listened to the horrible sound.

"Aaahhhhhh!!!" Horrible shrieks were heard. The person screaming seemed to be in so much pain. "Aaahhhhh" The painful shriek continued. Kanami couldn't move. She was bristled because of fear.

'What's going on?' Kanami tried to walk forward to see what's going on. After several steps, she finally saw some dim light around the next corner. She hid behind the wall to avoid being discovered. The scene she saw almost made her vomit. Her green eyes filled with fear and horror. There was a man on the ground, with blood all over his body. He couldn't seem to move, probably because he was beaten up so badly, or was he almost being killed? The person's mouth was full of crimson blood. There was also another person standing in front of the person on the ground. He was the person that Kanami thought was Kazuma. But apparently, that person was not Kazuma. He had a knife on his hand, full of blood of course. An evil smirk appearing on his ugly face. His other hand was holding the money and a diamond ring.

'He must be a robber!' Kanami gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands so that she wouldn't make any noise. Her eyes widened with fear. She shook her head and tears almost fall out of her eyes at the sight of such horrible scene. Although she would want to help the poor person covered with blood, but the first thing she needed to do was to go and get help.

Kanami turned around, fumbled along the wall towards the direction she came from. Tears had already rolled down her pale cheek. However, she tripped over some rocks on the floor and fall to the ground, making a thud. Not only did her hands were bleeding, her worst fear also came true.

"Who's there?" A coarse voice yelled from the site of robbery, or murder. Kanami was terrified. 'Oh no, the bad guy must have heard me! Run, Kanami! Don't let him catch you!' Kanami stood up quickly and started running. 'Kazu-kun! Kazu-kun! Where are you? I need your help! Kazu-kun!' Kanami was yelling in her heart, hoping that the man she loved would appear and save her.

Just when Kanami was about to reach the main road, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. The hand that caught her used a large force, hurting her right arm.

"Ah! No! Let me go! Let me go!" Kanami screamed. "Someone help me!"

"He he heh heh heh…" A creepy and coarse voice was heard. "So you see what happened back there, didn't you?"

"No! I didn't see anything! What are you talking about?" Kanami lied. Although she had never lied before, she must right now in order to have the slightest chance of surviving. She turned around and looked into a pair of gray eyes. The man had many scars on his face. "Please mister, let me go…" Kanami pleaded, with her big and watery eyes.

"Not a chance! Mu ha ha ha…" The man continued to laugh. "Oohh… You are a pretty one…" The man stared rudely at Kanami, with a watery mouth and lustful eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Kanami twisted her arm, trying to escape from the man's grasp. She even started kicking. But the man was very strong. He started to ripe Kanami's orange long coat, trying to get the clothes off of her. Kanami began to struggle harder. She started pounding the man and kicking him harder. Then, she kicked the man between his legs.

"Ouch! Y-yo-you… bi-bitch!" The man yelled, collapsing onto the ground. Kanami took this chance and kicked the man once more on his face, sending him flying a few feet from her. Then, she quickly ran out of the dark and creepy alley. Her face was full of tears. She was running like crazy, as if some monsters were chasing her.

'Where is Kazu-kun? Where is him when I needed him?' Kanami was crying while she ran. 'Didn't he promise that he will come back and save me when I'm in trouble? Why didn't he then? Liar!' Kanami thought angrily.

"Liar!" She whispered. She continued to run forward. But she didn't know where she was running to. She passed the hotel that she was supposed to stay in, but she forgot about it. Her mind was now blank; she didn't remember where she was and why she was there, she just continued to run forward, trying to run away from fear…

* * *

Mimori was continued walking up the hill. She almost reached the top of the mountain now. It was very quiet and peaceful at the top of the mountain. She could be alone for a while and think about what she would do in the future.

Mimori observed the garden. There were various flowers on the short bushes. The grass appeared soft and green. Purple flowers, orange flowers, pink flowers, red flowers, and even the rare blue flowers… they were so colorful. However, she wasn't familiar with the flowers' names. Besides, she was depressed now, so no matter how pretty the scene could be, Mimori didn't pay attention to them. She walked pass the sea of flowers.

Mimori walked to the edge of the cliff. The flowers around her was beautiful, but she didn't have the mood to look at them. She looked down at from the edge of the cliff, it was the ocean separating the Lost Ground from the mainland. 'The cliff was pretty high…' She observed. Then, she looked toward the land across the not-so-broad sea. That was the Lost Ground, where she met Ryuho, gone back to find him, and lived there alone for six years. There were so many memories she had associated with the Lost Ground.

Mimori sighed. She turned back and went toward the swings under a big tree. She wanted to sit on the swing and think about her future for a while. Just when she was about to reach the tree, four people jumped out from behind the tree. Those four people were wearing torn-out clothes. All of them had dirty faces and some beards. They were about middle aged. One person was extremely fat, one extremely slim, one was very short, and one with one scar on his right cheek.

"Ah! Who are you guys?" Mimori jumped after those four people suddenly jumped out behind the tree. She backed away because they didn't look friendly. There was something shinning in their eyes, as if they had been following her. "Don't tell me… that… you guys followed me… That's not… possible…" Mimori said with a shaky voice.

"Mu ha ha ha ha… That's right, we followed you! What can you do about it, huh?" the man with the scars said with a creepy voice. He moved forward a little toward Mimori.

"Don't come close to me!" Mimori screamed. "What do you want?"

"We wanted your money. As you can see, we desperately needed money." The extremely short man said. Mimori noticed that they were all wearing torn-out clothes. 'Maybe they are poor… But so what?' Mimori observed them.

"Now lady, take out all the money you got." The skinny guy with a face that looked like rat (because of how skinny he was) moved closer to Mimori.

"Okay!" Mimori screamed. "Just stay away from me." Mimori took out the money she had in her pocket, but it was only $20 because she was only planning to be alone to think for a while. Therefore she didn't take much money with her when she left the house. She handed the money to the skinny man.

"WHAT?!? Is this all you got, lady? Don't try to hide any money from us! You are rich, I know, since you lived in this rich-people area." The fat man yelled, then ran toward Mimori and grabbed her arm. "And don't look at us with that disgusted look!"

"I'm… not… ouch! It hurts, let me go… Don't touch me!" Mimori screamed. Her eyes were watery and filled with fear. She started twitching her arm, but the fat man slapped her on her face, sending her flying out a few inches.

"Hey, don't you think she's pretty?" The rat-face skinny man asked his accomplices. "Since she didn't have much money, let's enjoy her then, what do you say?"

"Now that you mentioned it, you are right! Let her pay for giving us so little money." The short man said, nodding his head in agreement with the skinny man.

"W-what? What a-are you… going… going t-to do?" Mimori stuttered. She tried to get back up on her feet so that she could run away from them. But she didn't have the chance to stand up when the fat man leaned down towards her and claimed "I'm first!"

"Sure, why not?" The other three men said indifference.

When the fat man started to leaned his fat oily face toward Mimori, and his hand trying to get the coat off of her, she struggled harder. Kicking and pounding on the fat man. While she was struggling, her brown coat was sliced open by the fat man with a knife. Mimori gasped and struggle harder. Then, her purple crystal necklace that she had always worn were dropped onto the ground because of her struggling motions, but she didn't realize it. Tears began to flow out of her eyes when she gave up.

"Mimori!" The voice of Asuka Tachibana was heard from the distant. Eight green treasure balls were also flying towards the four men at the same time.

"Asuka!" Mimori whispered. Her energy was drained out from all the struggling. The four men also ran toward the treasure balls and Asuka, thus leaving Mimori on the ground. Mimori stood up and pulled her coat tighter. The air around her seemed freezing. She was now extremely depressed, after going through the news and funeral of her parents' death, being robbed and almost raped by four evil men in one day.

She walked several steps and reached the edge of the cliff. Her eyes were now looking blankly into the distant at the Lost Ground. She could hear Asuka's voice, still yelling at her that he's coming. Although it was only in a few seconds when Asuka was coming toward her, it seemed like ages to her. As tears blurred her vision, a crazy thought crept into her mind, as she continued to stare at the Lost Ground.

'Ryuho… he's probably still in the Lost Ground… How is he?' Mimori thought. 'He couldn't forget… couldn't forget that Scheris died for him… So he left me…' More tears came out of her eyes. 'I have nothing left… my parents left me too… I'm all alone in the world… a world full of danger and sorrow…' Mimori looked down at the sea. She couldn't see very well because the tears blurred her vision. She just couldn't stop crying. 'Maybe… maybe if I die, Ryuho would spend the rest of his life thinking about me… At least he will remember me…' Mimori ignored Asuka's voice and the yelling of the rest of the men as a fight began. A weak smile was seen on her face. 'Ryuho will finally remember me. Bye Ryuho… I love you…' With that last thought, she let her body fall off the cliff.

"No! Mimori!!!" Asuka finally used his treasure balls to make those four men go away by manipulating their minds, but then he saw Mimori fall off the cliff. He rushed toward the edge of the cliff and looked down, but he didn't see anyone. Mimori probably had already fallen into the water. "Why did you do that? I could have saved you from those disgusting men…" Asuka kneeled on the ground. He heart ache at the thought of losing a close friend.

"Tachibana! What happened here? Where's Mimori?" Ryuho came. He went to the Kiryu mansion, but was told that Mimori wondered toward the garden at the top of the hill. He also found out that Tachibana came looking for her. With a bit of uncomfortable that Asuka was with Mimori, he rushed toward the top of the hill. When he almost reached the top, he saw four beaten up men with a green treasure ball on each man's head walking slowly downhill. Then, all he saw was Tachibana kneeling on the edge of the cliff. There was no sign of Mimori.

Asuka didn't raise his head. His purple bangs covering his eyes, so Ryuho couldn't see his expressions on his face. He didn't answer Ryuho. Ryuho reached Asuka and grabbed his shirt to lift him up. "Answer me, Tachibana! Where is Mimori?" He still didn't get any answer. Asuka still had her head lowered.

Suddenly, a glowing object lying on the ground caught Ryuho's eyes. He let go of Asuka and went to pick up the object on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. 'It's the purple crystal Mimori took when I used my Alter and broke off a piece of the wall when we first met! She always wears it on her neck. Why is it on the ground? Where is she?' Ryuho thought fearfully. He was afraid that something might happen to her.

He stood up again and turned toward Tachibana. "Why is this on the ground? Where's Mimori?" Then, a thought struck Ryuho. He realized that they were on the edge of the cliff, and Asuka was knelling right near the edge of the cliff when he saw him. 'No, it can't be…' Fear struck Ryuho.

"Mimori… she fall off the cliff." Asuka said with a low voice.

"What?!? Why didn't you save her?" Ryuho was furious. He had a desire to beat up Tachibana.

"She WAS saved. Those four men were losing to me. I have no idea why she would jump off the cliff!" Asuka yelled. He finally raised his head, showing his watery eyes. "Unless… unless she was still very emotional unstable from the earlier shock and sorrow about her parents' death…" Asuka mumbled. Then, he looked angrily at Ryuho. "Why weren't you here when she needed you? Everyone could see that she missed you very much! Where were you for the past six years?"

Ryuho didn't answer. He felt guilty. Then, Ryuho remembered that Kanami told him Mimori was extremely depressed at the death of her parents, and most important of all, he wasn't with her. Kanami said Mimori was mumbling something like she was all alone in the world. Ryuho's heart ached. He was the one who left her alone. And now, she was attacked by four men, no wonder she would lose hope of living. 'It was all my fault…'

Ryuho put the necklace around his neck. He called out his Alter and fly down the cliff. 'I'll find you, Mimori. I won't let you go anymore. Please be all right. I can protect you from now on, just let me find you!' Ryuho yelled in his heart. He thought that Mimori was probably flowing on the sea since she jumped off the cliff into the sea. He was sure that he could find her on the sea, so he flew near the surface of the blue sea in search of Mimori. However, after one hour of searching on the sea again and again, he didn't spot Mimori.

'That can't be… Why can't I find her!' Ryuho was now frustrated. 'Maybe she was already saved by someone, or washed ashore somewhere…' Ryuho thought hopefully. He flew back up the cliff and found Tachibana sitting on a swing under a tree. Tachibana looked upset.

"Did you find her?" Asuka asked.

"… No… I think she may have been saved or washed ashore somewhere. We should go look for her together." Ryuho suggested.

"Maybe she…" Asuka couldn't finish the sentence.

"No! Don't you say that! I'm not going to give up! Until… until I see either Mimori… or her… or her…" Ryuho choked on his voice. He didn't want to say the word.

"Her corpse…" Asuka finished the sentence for Ryuho. There was a long silence between them. Then, Asuka finally stood up and walked away. "If you want to start searching for her, we should start now. The longer we wait, the smaller the chance of her survival."

"Thanks, Tachibana." Ryuho said. He followed Tachibana down the hill.

"Don't thank me. I'm Mimori's friend too." Asuka said. He was still mad at Ryuho for disappearing for the past six years, leaving Mimori all alone.

They walked away from the cliff, planning on how they were going to search for Mimori…

* * *

**Author's note:** (sigh) Finally finished this long chapter. So what are your thoughts on this chapter. Sorry I have to make Mimori and Kanami suffered. I'm sad too that I made Mimori jumped off the cliff. ( T.T ) But I had to, so that the plot will unfold from here. Okay, please review! The reviews will give me more strength to continue the story, lolz. Thanks for reading! 


	5. The Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own S-Cry-ed!

**Author's notes:** Sorry, I haven't been updating for almost two weeks. I was really busy with the finals and the regents, but thank God those exams were over! I'll be updating faster, but once the second term starts, I'll be busy again. Thank you to all of my reviewers!! I'm so happy to get those reviews!! Okay, now I hope you will enjoy this new chapter!

**

* * *

**

**The Lonely Hearts**

Chapter 5

The Reunion

* * *

Kanami was running aimlessly down the street. There was no one on the street besides the lonely street lights far apart. Her hair had been untied now after the struggle and the running she just gone through. Her long brown hair was billowing in the air as she continued to run down the dark street. There were no more tears in her eyes, but fear could still be spotted in her emerald eyes. There was a brighter street in front of the next block. Those lights were from the neon lights of the shops. Kanami continued to run down the busier street, filled with working people trying to rush home from work. Those strangers on the street stared at Kanami strangely. "Why is she running like some ghost is chasing her?" some stranger whispered, but Kanami didn't hear them.

'I must run… I must run… I can't let that murderer catch me… No one will help me… not even Kazu-kun… because he's no where to be seen… He didn't come help me when I'm in danger…" Although Kanami stopped crying already, traces of tears on her pale face could still be seen. Kanami was no panting heavily. She was really tired from running such a long way, but she couldn't stop. In her mind, she would get caught and who knows what that psycho was going to do to her? But the truth was, that murderer couldn't catch up to her after being kicked by Kanami. There was no one chasing her now. She was safe, well at least safe for now, for the crime rates in the Mainland had increased significantly over the past few years. But she couldn't see that. Her mind was now as blank as a piece of unwritten paper. Only the needs to survive by running away from her fear were in work now.

Kanami turned a corner of the block. But as soon as she turned the corner, she bumped into someone. Kanami was running too fast, so she bounced off that person and fell onto the ground. The other person just took a few steps backward and stabilized himself.

"Ouch…" Kanami whispered. She was sitting on the ground now, rubbing her forehead, which bumped into the person's chest. Kanami's eyes were closed tightly. She didn't want to know who she had just bumped into for the fear of bumping into another bully or criminal.

"What where you are going!" The other person shouted at Kanami angrily. That person didn't look at Kanami yet. He was very tall, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black jacket and black pants, with a brown t-shirt inside the jacket. Out of curiosity, he finally looked down at the girl who bumped into him, who was now sitting on the floor rubbing her forehead. The man's eyes widened in shock. "K-Kana… Kanami?!? W-what are you doing here?!?"

After hearing her name, Kanami's eyes shot opened. She didn't dare look who was calling her. 'Who… how does the person know my name? Don't be another person trying to… to kill me…' Kanami thought in hysteria. She immediately stood up and started running toward the direction she came from, with her eyes closed halfway. She couldn't absorb any information around her, including the people on the street, the environment she was in, and who had just recognized her. Her mind was still in the state of shock and fear, as she continued to replay what she saw in the dark alley. The bloods, that bloody person who died, the psycho with scars on his face, and the fear that psycho caused her. She wanted to run and do nothing more.

"Hey wait, Kanami! What are you doing?!? Come back here! Hey!" The man shouted. But Kanami just continued to run; she didn't stop. "Is that really Kanami? Or did I recognize the wrong person?" The man mumbled to himself, uncertain because of the girl's reaction. He just stood there fore a few seconds with his jaws ajar. "No! It has to be her! Hey, come back here, Kanami! It's dangerous here!" The man started chasing after Kanami, but the strangers on the street glared at him because he said the street is dangerous, implying that the people on the streets might also be evil and dangerous. However, he didn't care; all he wanted to do now was to catch that girl running away from him right now.

Finally, the man caught Kanami after several blocks. 'It's really dangerous running around without paying attention to the traffics on this busy street! Geez… how did she even make it this far by the way she was blindly running across the streets?' He thought angrily at her incautiousness. The man caught Kanami's wrist and pulled her towards him. He saw that the girl's eyes widened in fear, and she immediately started struggling by hitting and kicking at him. "Hey! Knock it off, Kanami!" She didn't seem to hear him. 'Something is wrong here. Her eyes are not focus…' The man thought worriedly. He frowned at the girl in front of him. Suddenly, in order to restrain her from hurting him or herself, he pulled Kanami into his chest, hugging her tightly, also trying to calm her down.

"Kanami… It's all right now… Look at me… Look at who I am. Did you hear me, Kanami? Kanami! Knock it off, stop struggling! I'm not going to hurt you! KANAMI!!!" The man was slowly losing his patience. He had something to do tonight. To be exact, he wanted to follow this guy and get revenge for his friends. But he was chasing Kanami instead. But he knew that spying on some guy was much less important than keeping Kanami safe.

At the familiar voice calling her name, Kanami opened her emerald eyes, which were now kind of red from all the crying. Her eyes widened too as she observed the man standing in front of her from toe to head. All the fears and agony she felt moments ago were gone. "Is it really you… Kazu-kun?" Kanami asked carefully, afraid that the person in front of her was only her own imagination, only an illusion.

"Yes, it's me." Kazuma replied. He used his right hand and combed Kanami's smooth and silky brown hair, trying to calm her down. "You've grown up so much, Kanami." He whispered in her ears. Kanami was no longer in her hysteria mode. She was much calmer right now. "Tell me, what happened? Why are you here?"

"Oh, Kazu-kun!" Kanami held him tightly. Tears started to roll down her cheeks again at the thought of what happened in the dark alley. She wanted to forget what she saw there. She didn't want to re-live the horror she experienced in the dark alley.

"Kanami…" Kazuma called out her name with a low volume. He felt so bad for not being by her side. Something terrible must have happened to her, otherwise she wouldn't act like that. He felt guilty for not able to help her when she needed him. "I'm… I'm so s-sorry…" He apologized.

Kanami suddenly pushed him away. Pain was now in her emerald eyes. "Why? Why didn't you keep your promise? Why did you leave me there for so long? Why didn't you visit me this past six years?" Kanami asked, her voice hinted how hurt she was for Kazuma not visiting her.

"I…" Kazuma hesitated before answering her. He could see the pain in her eyes. He didn't mean to leave her back at the Lost Ground. He was going to go back and see her as soon as he destroys the government on Mainland; the government that created HOLD and HOLY. He wanted to avenge the death of his friends, Kimishima, Ayase, and those countless native alters who died because of the cruel project the Mainland was working on, to refine the Alter users' abilities. The death of Kyoji Mujo wasn't enough. Kyoji Mujo was only under the commands of the Mainland, even though he acted on his own towards the final battle he fought. "I will go see you after… after I avenge my friends…"

Kanami didn't seem to comprehend what Kazuma said. "Why did you break the promise? Why didn't you come and help me when I needed you back at that dark alley? You said you are going to come to me whenever I needed you…" Kanami stopped because of sobbing. "You broke the promise… You lied to me… I could have been… I…" Kanami broke down crying in Kazuma's arms. She pounded on his chest lightly to show her frustration.

"You could have been… what? What dark alley? Kanami, tell me what happened!!!" Kazuma's eyes widened in fear. 'What is she talking about? Was there someone trying to hurt her? Kill her? What? Where is that dark alley she mentioned? What happened there?' Kazuma had a bunch of questions, but Kanami didn't seem to be in the condition to answer him. "Um… Kanami… Let's go to some place safe first… You look really tired…" Kazuma patted Kanami's back, comforting her. He didn't get any reply from her, so he put his hand around her waist and led her towards a hotel where he lived temporarily.

'I'll find out why she's here and what happened tonight. If I ever find out who brought her here and left her alone so she was in danger, that person is so going to pay!' Kazuma thought as he brought Kanami towards the hotel several blocks away on the busiest street on the Mainland. "No one will hurt you anymore now that I'm here. I'll protect you…" Kazuma whispered lightly to Kanami.

* * *

Ryuho and Asuka finally decided to go back to the hotel at the beach, where Ryuho left Kanami alone. Asuka was definitely not going back to the Kiryu mansion. Those servants there seemed pretty loyal to the Kiryu family. They also seemed pretty fond of Mimori. Who could predict what they would do to the two if they ever find out that Mimori jumped, or fall, off the cliff? Asuka shivered at the death glare of the servants holding onto some kinds of weapons or knifes, trying to chop him and Ryuho into pieces for not saving Mimori in time.

They were standing in front of the hotel room Ryuho rented when he arrived at the Mainland. "Ryuho… why do you have to rent this hotel room? The location of the hotel isn't that good. The streets we just walked by to get here are so dark and creepy…" Asuka asked in confusion. Ryuho knocked the door three times, waiting for Kanami to open the door. "It's closest to the Kiryu mansion, so we decided to stay here." Ryuho replied, still upset about what happened to Mimori.

They waited for about two minutes, but no one open the door for them. "Hey, something isn't right here… Why isn't Kanami answering the door? Did you remember the correct room number? Are you sure it's room 105?" Asuka questioned Ryuho. Obviously, the green hair man was extremely unhappy about the questioning of his memory. Ryuho snapped back at the purple hair man, glaring at him with his crimson eyes. "Of course I'm sure! I'm not an idiot, you know Tachibana?" Asuka just shrugged his shoulder and answered, "Just making sure." He then decided to go down to the lobby and ask the clerk about Kanami.

When Asuka came back to room 105, Ryuho had already broken the door into the room. Asuka walked into the room and saw Ryuho sitting on the bed with his head lowered. "Hey, Ryuho. The clerk downstairs told me that Kanami went out like two hours ago." Asuka observing around the room. The beds were untouched. There were two bags, probably stuffed with clothing or some other stuff that Kanami and Ryuho brought with them. "I know, she wasn't here." Ryuho said. He was still staring at the floor because of guilt.

'What is wrong with me? Why did I leave Kanami alone in this dangerous place? But I told her not to leave the hotel room! Why didn't she listen to me?!?" Ryuho was so frustrated at himself. He couldn't keep anyone safe. First Mimori fall off the cliff and he couldn't find her at the ocean, then he found out that Kanami left and hadn't come back for two hours. What could happen to her in this dangerous place? "It's all my fault. I shouldn't bring her here. I shouldn't leave her alone in the hotel. I shouldn't be leaving Mimori alone for six years. I should have been by her side when she needed me. If only I arrive earlier, I could have saved her from falling off the cliff. I'm the one to blame. I have some sort of bad luck that causes the people I cared around me to fall into the hands of danger. I…" Ryuho continued to mumble and blamed everything on himself. His heart was hurting so much for losing Mimori, although he would never admit that she might have died or drowned in the ocean.

"That's enough, Ryuho!" Asuka yelled at Ryuho. He was very annoyed at Ruhr's self-blaming attitude. Since when did the leader of the past HOLY alter users behave like this? The Ryuho he knew was very self-confident and cold, not the Ryuho he saw now. "If some thing did happen to Kanami, we should go look for her. We'll have to continue looking for Mimori too tomorrow. Sitting here blaming yourself is not helping!" Asuka walked towards Ryuho and shook his shoulders, trying to clear up his minds. Suddenly, Asuka's eyes widened. 'What did I just saw? T-tears?' Asuka stepped back with open mouth. "Um… Ryuho…?"

One drop of tear dropped from Ryuho's hidden eyes. His bangs were falling over his eyes because he was lowering his head. Ryuho was blaming himself, but will soon snap out of it. "I'm… okay… Let's get some rest. Kanami will be back if she's okay… The city is too big, we will never find her like this…" Ryuho explained. There were simply too many streets and small alleys. The people on the busy streets rushing home made it extremely hard to find a person. All they could do now was hope that Kanami was fine. Hopefully if anything happened to her, she would be saved by some kind hearted person. Hopefully there was still someone kind out there.

"You're right…" Asuka said reluctantly. Even with their Alter powers, they would never be able to find Kanami in the sea of people or in the dark, maze-like alleys. They would just be wondering in the city for hours without any sight of Kanami. They may have a chance tomorrow morning, when the sky is bright.

* * *

"WHAT?!? That Ryuho guy brought you here and left you in a hotel?!?" Kazuma screamed loudly. Veins were popping on his forehead out of anger. Although Ryuho was kind of his friend, however they fought a lot, he was still angry that Ryuho left Kanami in such a dangerous place.

"Calm down, Kazu-kun." Kanami said. She had now completely forgiven Kazuma breaking the promise of flying to her side and saving her whenever she needed him. She could sense Kazuma's pain of losing his friends. She understood that he needed to avenge their deaths before he could really move on with his life. "I was to blame for… I should have listened to Ryuho, but I was so worried about Mimori, so I left the hotel…" Kanami explained. By now, she had told every events that occurred after she left the hotel to Kazuma. She just didn't want Kazuma to get all angry about Ryuho. She didn't want to see another fight between the two men she cared for. One was the man she loved, the other was the man she looked up to as a big brother.

"Oh no!" Kanami suddenly stood up from the chair and gasped. "Ryuho must be so worried about me if he went back to the hotel! What should I do? I should tell him where I am!" Kanami grabbed her orange coat and was about to run out the room.

Kazuma caught her wrist and pulled her back to sit in the chair. "Calm down, Kanami." He said with the same tone Kanami just used a few minutes ago. "You can just call the hotel or we'll go there tomorrow morning! Let him worry a bit, that will be the punishment for him for letting you be in danger." Kazuma joked. That earned him a disapproving glare from Kanami, accompanied with her voice, "Kazu-kun! That's not nice! I'm serious!" Kanami stomped her foot on the floor.

"All right, all right!" Kazuma gave in to Kanami. His eyes full of love and care for her. "What was the hotel you were in? We can find the phone number in this yellow book. And what was the hotel room number? We can ask the clerk to connect to the room Ryuho is in. Maybe he didn't even go back to the hotel. Maybe he found his lover, Mimori, and decided to stay with her. I told him a long time ago to go see her sometimes. That idiot didn't take my advice!" Kazuma suggested, but then went off the topic.

"Hee hee…" Kanami giggled at Kazuma's mumbling. He looked so cute when he sometimes said something totally unrelated to the original topic. "Hey! What's so funny?" Kazuma glared at Kanami, he heard her giggling. "Oh, nothing, really!" She replied, blushing a little because she was thinking about how cute Kazuma was.

"Anyway, did you here my questions? Are you going to call Ryuho or not?" Kazuma flipped several pages of the yellow book in his hands now, impatience of Kanami not answering his questions.

"Oh, sorry. Well… I… um…" Kanami lowered her head and started rolling her eyes, trying to remember the name of the hotel and the room number. But she was in a hurry to find Mimori. She didn't pay much attention to the name of the hotel.

"Well? Don't tell me that you don't remember!" Kazuma hastened Kanami to answer quicker. He rolled his brown eyes and combed his somewhat messy hair with his right hand. Still waiting for an answer so he could go to bed already.

"Um… I… well, I was in a … a hurry, so… um… I don't remember the name of the hotel…" Kanami replied with a voice barely louder than a whisper. She started blushing because of shame. How could she not remembering which hotel she stayed in? "And… I think the room number was… 104? No, is it 105 or 205? Ah! I don't remember!" Kanami covered her face with her hands. "How could I!" She yelled out of frustration. She really didn't want to worry Ryuho. She felt so sorry if Ryuho couldn't sleep all night because she was gone.

"Argh! Fine! Let's go to bed. We'll go find them tomorrow. You do remember where the location of the hotel was, right?" Kazuma looked at Kanami strangely, as if, if she didn't remember the location of the hotel, she would be looked at as a strange creature.

"Huh huh…" Kanami laughed nervously. "Of course I remember how to get there…"

Kazuma pulled Kanami up from the chair she was sitting in and brought her to the bed. "Now go to bed. You must be tired." He sat Kanami on the bed and kissed her forehead goodnight. Then, he went to the second bed in the room.

"Good night, Kazu-kun." Kanami said. She smiled happily as she lay down and covered herself with the warm sheets. She sighed in satisfaction. 'I finally found you, Kazu-kun. I won't be lonely anymore…' Her eyelids closed slowly, and she sank into the wonderful world of dream. Even in her sleep, she had a smile on her face, indicating she was feeling safe and happy, without nightmares.

Both Kanami and Kazuma had no idea about the tragedy that happened to Mimori. They didn't know how guilty Ryuho was feeling, and how painful he felt in his heart. They will find out about the incident on the cliff soon…

* * *

**Author's note:** That's it for this chapter. Not that long, but not too short also. Yay, Kanami found Kazuma! But will they be able to stay together? Or will something else break them apart again? What will happen to Mimori? What about Ryuho? Well, these questions will be reveal in the next few chapters! I'll try to update as soon as I have time. One more thing, Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks!!! 


	6. Never Give Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own S-cry-ed! Is that clear?

**Author's note: **I am really, really, really sorry about not updating this story for four and a half months! After the second term started, I had been overwhelmed by homework, projects, and exams… and the preparation for AP exams! I thought I would have time to type up a new chapter, but my teachers were crazy, they continued to give out lots of work for us. Then, finally at the beginning of June, school work started decreasing… but I had college orientation, final projects, final exams, senior prom, NHS induction dinner, my grandma's birthday party… so… I couldn't find enough time to sit down and simply type…

Okay, enough with my babbling… Thank you very much, everyone who reviewed my story! Recently, I got a lot new reviews, and I was totally stunned! Since when did so many people start reading my stories? But I really appreciate those reviews, they made me want to continue my story strongly! And, I'm touched that some people cried after reading the last chapter… I didn't realize I could make people cry… sorry… But not to worry, I promise Mimori will not die! She will live!

Right, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Lonely Hearts**

Chapter 6

Never Give Up

* * *

_Ryuho slowly opened his eyes… He was in the water. It was really dark, he could barely see anything around him. He looked up, and saw that he seemed to be miles away from the surface of the water. A puzzled look appeared on his face. Why was he under water? How could he breathe in the water?_

_Just as he was about to use his alter power in order to get out of the water as soon as possible, a 'doll' that was at the deeper part of the water caught his eyes. Ryuho narrowed his crimson eyes, trying to see clearly what was also in the water. It was a little too dark to let see, but the object appeared to be human-like…_

_Ryuho's eyes suddenly shot opened as he realized that it was… Mimori! Her beautiful eyes were filled with sorrow. Her long ebony hair was billowing in the water. She was beautiful… but she was sinking! She wasn't struggling at all; it was as if she was willing to sink into the abyss of darkness at the bottom of the water. She was looking at him, and she held out her hand to him as she sunk deeper and deeper into the water._

_Ryuho panicked! He swam as fast as he could to reach her. He must save her! He tried to activate his alter power, which would allow him to get to Mimori much faster, but for some unknown reason, he couldn't use his alter power. He felt helpless as he watched the distance between Mimori and him got farther and farther…_

_Mimori was sinking fast! Mimori's eyes seemed to be accusing him; accusing him that he left her all alone for years; accusing him of not being there for her when she needed him; accusing him of not able to save her from falling into the darkness… Ryuho's heart ached, as if stung by thousands of sharp needles._

_Ryuho opened his mouth and yelled out "Mimori!" But he was in the water, his voice could not be heard. Silence surrounded them both. He watched at Mimori got engulfed by the darkness while there was nothing he could do. Guilt, pain, sorrow, and many indescribable emotions quickly devastated his heart…_

"NO!" Ryuho screamed. His eyes shot opened and he jolted into his sitting position in the bed. Cold sweats soaked his clothes. He panted heavily, still in the terror of losing Mimori. He looked around, still confused about where he was. The room was so unfamiliar, not to mention dark. He sighed in relieve. It was only a nightmare. Only a scary nightmare.

"What's wrong? Huh…" Asuka Tachibana asked, accompanied with a yawn. He was awakened by Ryuho's ear-piercing scream. "Everything okay, Ryuho?"

"… Yeah… I'm fine." Ryuho said, finally calmed down a bit. But he couldn't get rid of the fear in his heart. Yes, the usually fearless mighty Ryuho with strong alter power was in fear, the fear of losing the only woman he truly loved—Mimori.

"Okay…" Asuka said. After another yawn, he flipped to his side and closed his eyes.

Ryuho sat on the bed, his eyes stared out of the window into the ocean. He couldn't go back to sleep, not after having a nightmare of Mimori sinking into the bottomless ocean. He was afraid, afraid of having the same nightmare again. He was even more afraid that what he saw in the nightmare was true.

Shaking his head, Ryuho got off the bed. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore. He needed some fresh air. He grabbed his coat, and walked lightly towards the door, trying not to wake Asuka up, and then quietly walked out of the room. He had no idea where he want to go, but he needed to move around outside. He had to get his mind off the picture of Mimori sinking.

Ryuho made his way to a nearby beach a couple of feet away from the hotel. The sand was not clean, there were some garbage on the sand, but it wasn't too dirty also. Ryuho walked over to a couple of giant rocks, and sat on it. The cool breeze blew passed him, making his emerald hair fly.

He reached for the purple crystal he found on the cliff, the one Mimori always wears, until tonight. Memories of what happened tonight re-played again and again in his mind… He could still clearly feel the panic when he flew above the ocean trying to find Mimori floating on the sea. He failed; there was no one on the surface of the sea. Then, Tachibana and he had been searching for her after they got off the cliff at nearby beaches, hoping that Mimori was washed ashore somewhere, but they found nothing. Then, they went back to the hotel, and found Kanami gone too. Ryuho felt like he was such a failure, bring bad luck to people all around him.

'Where else can I search for you, Mimori?' Ryuho wondered. He could still see the cliff from where he was sitting now. The cliff Mimori fell off. 'Why the hell is the cliff there? Why can't there be no cliff? That way, Mimori wouldn't… wouldn't jump off of the cliff…' Ryuho thought angrily.

Suddenly, he saw Mimori standing really close to the ocean, smiling at him. Ryuho jumped off the rock and rushed towards her. Just when he was about to hugged her, she disappeared. A dazed look appeared on his face, then it turned into disappointment. It was just his imagination, just a trick his mind was playing on him…

Ryuho plopped down on the sand, with his head lowered. He had no idea where to look for her when the sun rises. Where could she be? Where could he start looking? Hopefully, she was saved by someone already, someone kind. He would surely go crazy if Mimori drowned in the ocean. He couldn't loose her; he needed her! And more importantly, he needed to say sorry to her; sorry that he didn't go see her for six years. Then he would be with her, forever, and never let her cry again… But his hope seemed so far away, so unreachable, since he couldn't find her. The longer he couldn't find her, the smaller the chance of Mimori still alive…

* * *

The sun slowly rose from the horizon, illuminating the dark sky and the land. A new day usually means new hope for the people. 

Kanami opened her eyes as the sunlight seeped into the hotel room onto her face. It was morning already, meaning they would have to get up and go back to the hotel Ryuho rented near the Kiryu mansion. She stretched and yawned, then rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Kanami got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She then tied her long, brown hair into a pony tail. She was wide awake when she came out of the bathroom. But not Kazuma. He was still sleeping like a baby.

Kanami tip-toed towards Kazuma. She noticed his hair was messy after a good night sleep. Kanami started shaking Kazuma, but he didn't even budge. She shook him more, with a stronger force, but Kazuma just rolled onto his stomach and continued to sleep.

"Kazu-kun!" Kanami yelled, still trying to shake him. "Wake up, Kazu-kun!"

"What is it?" Kazuma mumbled, still refusing to open his eyes.

"Kazu-kun, you said we would go back to the hotel to find Ryuho this morning. It's morning already. Get up, let's go! Ryuho must be worried that I'm not there!" Kanami said.

"Five more minutes." Kazuma mumbled.

"No, let's go!" Kanami pulled on Kazuma's arm, trying to make him get up. "Come on, Kazu-kun!"

"All right, all right…" Kazuma said with a yawn. He finally opened his eyes and looked around, seemed to be confused about where he was. Kanami giggled at Kazuma's reactions, he was so cute!

"What's so funny, Kanami?" Kazuma mumbled as he got out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

"Nothing…" Kanami blushed. She couldn't tell him that he was so cute when he just woke up, that would be so embarrassing.

She grabbed her orange coat and put it on, waiting for Kazuma to come out, then they could leave immediately. She heard the water being turned on, Kazuma must be taking a shower. How long had it been since she had been so close to Kazuma? Breathing the same air under the same roof… A satisfied smile crept onto Kanami's face.

After ten minutes, Kazuma came out of the bathroom in his usual outfit. He looked awake and fresh now, and his hair was no longer messy.

"Let's go, Kanami." Kazuma said, then grabbed her hand and went down stairs to the lobby. It seemed so natural for Kazuma to held Kanami's hand, as if he had done it for years, as if they had always been holding hands. Kanami blushed again, but Kazuma didn't realize.

They got out of the hotel and started walking towards to Kiryu mansion. According to Kanami, the hotel Ryuho chose was at the base of the hill where the Kiryu mansion located. Kazuma knew where the Kiryu mansion was, everyone knows, since the Kiryu was such a wealthy, well-known, and powerful family on the main-land. He also knew the main-land pretty well since he had been here for years, trying to avenge his friends' deaths, trying to destroy the corrupt government here.

As they walked on the busy streets, Kanami's eyes widened in astonishment. The stores on the sides of the street were huge, and they sold lots of different stuff, stuff that she had never seen in her life! Kanami broke off of Kazuma's grasp and ran up to one of the glass mirrors, putting her hand on the mirror.

"This teddy bear is so cute!" Kanami's eyes glowed, she really liked this brown teddy bear, with a colorful scarf around its neck, and a pair of colorful gloves on its hands.

Kazuma caught up to her. "What are you looking at?" He watched where Kanami was looking, and saw an adorable teddy bear, even he couldn't deny it was so cute.

'Kanami must really like this teddy bear… hmm…' Kazuma pondered. Then, a big smile appeared on his face. He grabbed Kanami's hand again and pulled her into the store without saying anything.

"What are you doing, Kazu-kun?" Kanami was confused. "Aren't we going to the hotel?"

Kazuma didn't answer her, he just smiled at her. Then, he grabbed the teddy bear Kanami seemed to like a lot and paid for it. He stuffed the big teddy bear into Kanami's arms. "Let's go to the hotel now." Kazuma finally said.

"Is it… really for me?" Kanami's eyes grew large and a bit watery. Kazu-kun really bought that cute teddy bear for her? She felt so loved.

"Yup. It's for you, Kanami." Kazuma said happily. Kanami's heart suddenly swelled up with warmth. She saw affection and caring in Kazuma's brown eyes. She was touched deeply. Is her dream coming true? Her dream of being with Kazuma forever? She had waited for years, waiting for this moment, where Kazuma came back for her.

"Aww Kazu-kun!" Kanami suddenly embraced Kazuma tightly. "Thank you…" she mumbled. Tears of joy almost slid off her face.

"Sure, Kanami." Kazuma whispered. A sign of determination for revenge shone in his eyes, but just for a few milliseconds, and he blinked it off. "Hey… why don't you name this teddy bear? … pretend I'm the teddy bear and will always be with you, even if the real me had something important to do… and… might be away for a while… okay?" He could barely look at Kanami's beautiful emerald eyes when he said that.

"… Are you… going to… leave me again…?" Kanami's joy suddenly disappeared. Suddenly, she felt so cold… She tightened her clasp of Kazuma unconsciously; she didn't want to let go… not when she just reunited with Kazuma. She buried her face into his chest.

"No… I'm not going to leave you…" 'not just yet' Kazuma added silently in his heart. He would accompany her for a while, until she goes back to the Lost Ground and he could be certain that she is safe. He just couldn't let go of the hatred he had for the main-land government. "I promise, Kanami, that I will take care of you forever." 'but you have to wait a little longer… that's all… but I will return to you once I avenge my friends… they were your friends too… Kimishima… Ayase…' Kazuma added in his heart again. He would tell her about his plan later on, when the right time comes, just not now.

Kazuma let go of Kanami and held onto her hand. They continued towards the hotel in silent. No one broke the silence. Kanami couldn't help but felt a barrier seemed to be growing between them… She knew something must be going on with Kazuma, otherwise he probably wouldn't say something like that…

Kanami hugged the teddy bear tightly. It was so soft and cuddly. It would be good to hug it at night when she goes to sleep, then she wouldn't be lonely. 'I'll name you… Kazu.' Kanami thought to the teddy bear. No matter what happened, Kazu the teddy bear, the one Kazuma gave her, will be by her side, hopefully he will be by her side as well…

* * *

Crimson eyes had been watching as the sun rose slowly from line where the sky and the sea meet. The sky had been turned from dark blue into sky blue. White clouds covered the clear blue sky. It was such a beautiful day. A new beginning… 

Still sitting on the white sand beach, Ryuho couldn't feel the rise in temperature even when the sun had risen into the sky. He still felt so cold, from within his heart, as if all hopes were lost. He couldn't congregate any strength to stand up, then to search for Mimori. He was afraid; afraid that he would be disappointed by tonight, if he couldn't find Mimori still.

On the highway not far away from the beach, he saw lots of cars coming and going. People woke up and were on their way to work. He saw a few people walked by him, they all seemed to be smiling.

Ryuho couldn't help but wonder, how could the sky be so blue? Shouldn't it be dark and cloudy and rainy? To match his feelings now? How could the people continued to go to work, continued to smile, continued on with their routines? Can't anyone sense his complicated emotions, his pain, his guilt, for Mimori's "suicidal behavior"? How could the world go on as if nothing happened?

He knew it was kind of selfish for him to want to whole world to mourn with him, but he couldn't help it. She was, after all, one of the most important people in his heart.

Suddenly, memories of her flooded his mind, from their childhood, she went back to the Lost Ground for him, he left her there, to now he couldn't find her… He was lost in his own memories, good and bad…

* * *

"Is this the hotel, Kanami?" Kazuma asked with a frown. This place looked so deserted, what was Ryuho thinking leaving Kanami here by herself? He might have to punch some sense into that guy when he sees him. 

"Uh-huh, it is." Kanami replied, looking at the hotel and the familiar street.

"Good. Let's go inside. I have to _talk_ to Ryuho! Hmph." Kazuma walked in, pulling Kanami in.

However, he had to stop in the lobby, because Kanami forgot the room number. Without the room number, it was almost impossible to find the room, since all doors looked the same in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry, Kazu-kun…" Kanami apologized with her head lowered, as if a child who knew she did something wrong and might get punish.

"… I guess we'll have to wait here until they come out…" Kazuma was frowning. Just great, now they had to sit around in the lobby, who knows when Ryuho might come out?

Suddenly, a cute purple hair guy walked by the lobby towards the exit. Kanami saw him, and her eyes widened in shock. She jumped up, and quickly chased out of the hotel.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Ryuho jumped up and followed her.

"Asuka?" Kanami yelled as she continued to chase that figure. "Is that you?"

The man stopped. He turned around quizzically. Who would know his name around here, let alone a girl? When he saw Kanami, he was first surprised, then a smile of relieve spread across his face. He ran up to Kanami and hugged her, like a big brother hugging a little sister.

"Where were you, Kanami?" Asuka asked in a strict tone. "Ryuho and I were so worried about you when he said you should be in the hotel room but you weren't!"

"I was worried about Mimori, so I-"

"Hey, break it up you two!" Kazuma suddenly popped out of nowhere and pulled Kanami behind his back protectively. "What do you think you…" his voice ebbed, replaced by surprised. "Asuka Tachibana? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Kazuma." Asuka greeted him, they were friends, after that battle where they fell into underground tunnel. But his smile quickly diminished.

"Asuka, if you are here, does it mean that-" Kanami asked, but was cut off by Asuka.

"No… Mimori… she… she fell off the cliff yesterday… we couldn't find her…" Asuka had a lot of difficulty breaking the news to them, especially Kanami, since she and Mimori had been like sisters for years.

"What?" Kanami was totally shocked. Tears started swell up her emerald eyes. "No! That can't be! You must have made a mistake! Did you see it with your own eyes? Why? Why would she fell off the cliff? What cliff? Where? What happened? Tell me!" Kanami grabbed onto Asuka's arm. She shook her head, and droplets of tears were shaken off from her eyes.

"Calm down, Kanami!" Kazuma grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. She just bombarded Asuka with lots of questions, she needed to calm down first.

"It's a long story… I'll tell you guys as soon as we find Ryuho!" Asuka said determinedly, then he continued to walk towards the beach. "He seemed to have a nightmare, woke me up, and then he disappeared in the middle of the night somewhere. Maybe he needed some time alone, but we are supposed to start searching for Mimori again." He continued to walk.

"You know where he is?" Kazuma asked, following Asuka. Kanami was still in his arms, trying not to cry, but her tears were like the rain, unable to stop instantly once it started.

"I have a feeling his somewhere near the hotel, or that cliff." He pointed to the cliff where Mimori fell off. "So I guess I'll start looking at the beach. There is a possibility that Mimori was washed ashore… but we searched the nearby beaches last night…"

Kanami's emerald eyes looked towards the cliff Asuka pointed to. Her vision was still blurry, thin layers of tear were still in her eyes. That was the cliff Mimori fell off? What happened there? Where is Mimori now? She had to be fine, she just had to!

They walked in silence, it was hard for Asuka to explain what happened to Mimori, it would be too painful to re-live that moment where she fell off in front of his own eyes. Kanami was still too depressed to ask further questions. Kazuma, he was worried too even though he wasn't that close to Mimori, but she did saved him that time when he was captured, more like he kidnapped her in order to get away, and the time she saved Kanami from the fever, plus they did live in that small wooden house up the cliff for a while, with Ryuho, Scheris, Cougar, and Kanami.

"There he is!" Kazuma pointed out to a figure slacking on the sand near the ocean. "What is that idiot doing?" He growled. They should be assiduously looking for Mimori, not lamenting on the beach! Kazuma charged off towards Ryuho, and _bang!_ , punched him in the face. Ryuho got thrown a few feet away from where he was sitting, and lay there.

"What are you doing? Wasting your time here? Didn't I tell you to spend some time with Mimori years ago? Why did you just ignore me?" Kazuma yelled at him. "And I'll have to _discuss_ you leaving Kanami alone, resulting in her almost getting hurt or killed!" With that, Kazuma launched towards him.

Ryuho suddenly jumped up. He turned and saw Kanami with Asuka. She looked like she was crying. Ryuho dodged Kazuma's attack and ran towards Kanami. He was so glad at least Kanami was all right, and seemed like she found Kazuma.

"Are you all right, Kanami?" Ryuho asked, eyes observing Kanami from head to toe, then from toe to head again. She seemed fine, but why was she crying? And, what was this that she's holding? "Teddy bear? Since when did you have a habit of hugging a stuffed animal on the street…?"

"I'm fine… oh, and Kazuma gave it to me." Kanami sobbed. "But… Mimori…" She couldn't finish her sentence, and almost chocked on her tears.

"Mimori…" Ryuho quickly lowered his eyes. Right, she was still missing, how could he be wasting time sitting around on the beach? How could he? The more time he wasted, the less chance Mimori could still be alive… he knew that logic, but what was wrong with him this morning?

"Well, quick lamenting and lets go search for her!" Asuka yelled. He couldn't stand watching Ryuho act like a total loser.

"Exactly. If you really care about her, you will never give up on her, no matter how slim the chance of finding her is." Kazuma said.

"Ryuho… please, don't give up! She needs you!" Kanami yelled in her trembling voice, tears were still in her eyes, but they stop flowing down her cheeks. "I… I would never give up on her too… I'll look for her with you guys."

_She needs you!_

_ She needs you!_

_ She needs you!_

Kanami's words kept on echoing in Ryuho's mind. Strength started to gather, and in no time, he was able to start the search for Mimori.

"So where should we start looking?" Asuka asked. He had no idea where else they can look, even though he didn't want to give up either.

"I'll go look on the ocean. I should have gone into the ocean last night… what if…" Ryuho shook his head, trying to get rid of the image he saw in his nightmare. "I'll also go under the ocean, if that's necessary… No, I _will_ go down there, no matter what happened… just in case…"

"Don't say that! She won't drown!" Kanami yelled, shaking her head. She didn't dare imagine Mimori drowning in the bottom of the ocean. The faint chance of Mimori surviving would be zilch if that were the case. "Besides… last night was probably too dark in the water to see anything…"

"My treasure balls might help… they glow… but… why didn't I think of it?" Now Asuka started to blame himself. If only he thought of it, then he might be able to illuminate their surroundings under the ocean, then perhaps Mimori would have already been saved.

"Don't blame yourself." Kazuma put his hand on Asuka's shoulder.

"All right… I'll go under the water, since my treasure balls can light up the way deep under water. The sun doesn't reach all the way to the bottom, you know right, Ryuho?" Asuka said.

"All right, I'll look on the surface of the ocean. Hopefully she will be floating on the surface of the water somewhere…" Ryuho decided.

"Kanami and I will be looking at nearby beaches, and trying to ask people around. Heck, we'll even go to hospitals just in case she's already been saved by some kind hearted person…" Kazuma said. "although not likely…" he mumbled to himself, just so not to worry anyone.

"So… what are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" Kanami announced.

They spread out. Kazuma and Kanami started looking on the beaches first, while Ryuho flew in the sky towards the ocean and Asuka jumped into the water to start looking for Mimori. The search was on, hopefully, they will not be disappointed by tonight…

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, so here's a new chapter, finally finished, phew… I hope you enjoy it… I don't know when I'll be able to submit the next chapter, but I'll try my best to do it within two weeks. I want to find a job this summer, so I might be busy later on. 

So, like I promised, Mimori will not die. You'll find out what happened to her in the next chapter. As for Kazuma and Kanami… they'll be fine for a while.

P.S. I love that teddy bear Kanami named Kazu, lol. I just think it's so cute.


	7. The Mainland Government

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own S-Cry-ed… and never will… how sad?

**Note: **OMG! I got so many reviews for the last chapter! I'm so touched sniff… Thank you! Thank you all so much for liking my fan-fic! I'll work hard on this story wipes out tears… I don't know how to express my gratitude to all of you!

It's been one month since I last updated this story. Time passes so fast… I can't resist reading some books I borrowed, and I can't resist typing up my other fan-fic… That's why I haven't been updating this story… Sorry about that! Sometimes, it's hard to resist the temptation, so please forgive me… But, I'm back!

Yea, well, there will be more mysteries about the evil Mainland government and their wicked plans in this chapter. Their "project" will be some surprising stuff, but I hope it's not too bizarre though, you'll find out more about their project later on. It might not be too clear what they tried to do yet, but it will be explained more in the future chapters. In fact, the Mainland government is an important role in the story. And, of course, Mimori is saved. Find out where she is!

Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**The Lonely Hearts**

Chapter 7

The Mainland Government

* * *

In a spacious room, with wall as white as snow, and a bed in the middle of the room, lay a beautiful but pale young lady on the soft white bed. The room was pretty vacant, with only one chair next to the bed, one small table to the right of the bed, and one sofa. The strong smell of medicine slinked into the room through the crevice of the white door. This was clearly a hospital.

The young lady with long, silky ebony hair lay unconsciously on the soft bed. Her face was very pale. There was a frown between her eye brows, as if she was suffering physically or emotionally, even though she was still unconscious at the moment. She was Mimori Kiryu.

Three men with white robe were standing in the corner of the room. They were discussing something, whispering to one another. They were the doctors from the hospitals. More importantly, they were also the scientists from the Mainland government. This hospital was under the governmental control.

Mimori's eye lashes stirred lightly, about to gain back her consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, but all she saw was a bright light and some blurry stuff. She knew her surrounding was mostly colored white. She felt dizzy, like everything around her was spinning. The strong smell of the medicine made her frown. However, she quickly closed her eyes, feeling like her energy had been all drained out. She was tired, and desperately needed some rest.

Half awaked, she heard some mumbling coming from the corners. She wanted to shut them up so she can get some rest, but she felt so energy-deprived. She couldn't even open her eyes at the moment, since even a small movement such as blinking would use up all her energy. The three men were still whispering, didn't notice that she had awaken.

"It was so unexpected of us to save her from the sea." One man with glasses said softly.

"Yes." The oldest of the three men said sarcastically. "She can be of great use to us."

"Of course, after all, she's from the Kiryu family." The third man with beard said, somewhat wickedly.

Mimori frowned at those conversations. She didn't understand what they were talking about. Were they talking about her? They saved her from the sea? Why? Why was she on the sea? Mimori searched through her brain, trying to remember what happened to her. She could tell this is a hospital… But, nothing came to her mind. Her mind was all blank… She couldn't remember anything that happened before. She couldn't remember why she would be on the sea, and then saved by these men… Before she could think more, those men continued…

"Mr. Kiryu and his wife died in a car accident. This is a great news to us, ha ha ha." The man in glasses said coldly.

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as an accident." The oldest man announced.

"Anyway, they will no longer try to prevent our project to develop normally." The man with beard said excitedly.

"Hmph. Even if they were alive, our project is still working out just fine. In fact, it's been going quite well these two years." The oldest man arrogantly.

"Now that we have Miss Kiryu in our hands, mu ha ha ha…" The man with beard laughed uncontrollably without finishing his sentence.

"We can use her fully. After all, she is the daughter of a powerful family here." The man with glasses said, finishing the other man's sentence.

"Not just that. She has much more use to us." The oldest man said mysteriously.

"Right, how can I forget?" The man with glasses slapped his forehead.

"According to our investigation, she had been in the Lost Ground for the past six years." The man with beard said.

"And, most important of all, she was quite close with one of the two subjects we really want to get our hands on." The man with glasses continued. "But she also knows the other subject, of course, just not as close."

"We can use her to lure in those two alter-users. Especially the one called Ryuho, the past HOLY member." The oldest man declared their plans.

"The other alter-user named Kazuma might also be lure into our hands by using her." The man with beard suggested. "But the chance is slimmer."

"With those two alter-users, our government can dominate the world. Ha ha ha." The oldest man uttered egotistically.

"Plus we get to refine them too, if needed, just like all those alter-users HOLD caught years ago. It's so fun refining their power and watch them suffer." The man with glasses said nastily.

"Not to forget those alter-users we 're-created' from our projects. They are currently under our control. We have great power that other nations don't. Ha ha ha." The oldest man laughed wickedly again.

Mimori listened silently to their conversations. She didn't understand much about what they were saying. All she knew was that they wanted to catch two people, and they wanted to dominate the world… How sick, she thought disgustedly. She didn't understand what the so called "alter-users" are… So how could catching those two alter-users help them? Refining powers? She didn't get that at all. However, those vocabularies they used sounded familiar… Either she had heard it before or she should know what they were saying…

But, they mentioned someone called Ryuho… That name, it sounded so familiar… And Kazuma too, where had she heard those names before? Did she know them? Oh, and did they mentioned her as well? Was Miss Kiryu that they referred to means her? Did they want to use her to lure those two people in? Mr. Kiryu and his wife died in a car accident? And one man said it wasn't as simple as an accident? What was going on? Mimori's heart ached suddenly at the thought of the death of Mr. Kiryu and his wife, but she didn't know why she would feel pain in her heart?

Mimori was suddenly seized by fear! She just realized something, something horrible! She couldn't remember anything! Her name! What was her name? Why was she in the hospital? Why was she on the sea and then saved by these despicable people?

She started to panic that she had no more energy to ponder on what those three men had said. She had no more attention to analyze what their "project" was all about. All that's on her mind was her blank memory! How could this have happened?

The three men opened the door and walked out, still didn't notice Mimori had awakened. They had no idea their evil plans had been heard. As they walked out, they were still laughing proudly that they found Mimori by accident while they were out at sea last night.

Now that the room was quiet, Mimori tried to remember. She tried to think really hard about her name and who she really was. But when she seemed to be about to thought of something, her head hurt suddenly, as if her brain has a mind of its own, refusing to let her touch her old memories. She raised her hands and messaged her forehead, trying to ease the pain.

"This can't be happening…" Mimori mumbled. "I can't be having amnesia… This is just a nightmare! It has to be!"

She gathered enough strength to open her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes and looked around. Her vision had finally focused. It was clearly a typical hospital room. She saw nurses walking past her window in the hallway, they looked so cold and so unfamiliar… She didn't know who they were!

Tears started to swell up in her eyes. It was so frightening to wake up in a hospital without any memory! She didn't know where she was, didn't know the people around her, and most important of all, she didn't know anything about her past! She felt so lonely and helpless surrounded by unfamiliar people… She felt so vulnerable…

How come no one was beside her when she needs them now? Even if she didn't recognize them, at least they would know who she was, and they could help her out. Then, she wouldn't feel as lonely and as helpless as she was at this moment! The hospital was so cold, everything was white. She didn't want to be here!

Mimori tried to remember something again; she couldn't give up, not just yet. Silently searching through her memories, a blurred figure popped up in her mind. She couldn't see clearly his face, but he had green hair… Who could this person be? Her friend? Her family? Or just someone she happened to see randomly on the street but had a deep impression of? Other than this blurred figure, she couldn't remember anything else.

Her head started to hurt more. Mimori shook her head slightly. She couldn't think anymore, she felt like all her energy had been drained out. She needed some rest… "I'll try to think more after a nap…" Mimori whispered to herself.

Slowly, she drifted into a deep sleep. Images raced through her dreams, but she couldn't see clearly what those images were… While dreaming, a name crept out of her pale lips. "Ryuho…" Mimori called out softly in her sleep, without realizing it…

* * *

The sun was setting, dying the sky and the sea into orangish color. People on the road were rushing home, and the day was coming to an end.

Near the beach, Kanami and Kazuma walked back towards the hotel slowly. They had spent the whole day running around in the Mainland, from beaches to the streets to the hospitals, trying to find any trace of Mimori…

Kanami's eyes were watery. She was terribly afraid! She tried to be calm this morning, telling Ryuho to be strong for Mimori. Yet, after one day of search, even she started to feel scared. They searched on the beaches, no trace of Mimori… They asked people on the street, but no one knows anything about her… They checked with the hospitals, except the governmental hospital that wouldn't say anything, but still, no records of Mimori in those hospitals…

"I'm scared…" Kanami said, stopping outside of the hotel. Tears were threatening to fall out of her eyes.

Kazuma stopped as well. He looked at Kanami in silence. He, too, was worried about the kind woman who helped him and Kanami out in the past. Mimori was a kind person… He hoped she will be saved. Kazuma didn't say anything, what else could he say? Any kinds of consolation would only sound stupid…

"What if… What if Mimori…" Kanami mumbled but couldn't finish her sentence. After one whole day of searching, the hope of Mimori still alive would be as slim as a thread… "I can't imagine… Mimori is such a kind person, such a good friend… She always takes care of me… She is just like a big sister… I don't want her to leave…" Kanami sobbed.

Kazuma grabbed Kanami's hand and pulled her into his arms. He patted her head to comfort her. She was shivering in his arms, and her shaking shoulders indicated she was crying. "I hope Mimori is fine…" That was all he could say. He didn't want to give Kanami too much hope, that would only make her more depress if Mimori really… leave this world, let's just say…

"Let's go in, the others are waiting." Kazuma said to Kanami as he wiped off her tears with his fingers. Kanami nodded slightly and followed Kazuma into the hotel. When they got back to the room, they saw Asuka already sitting on the sofa with lowered head. His purple hair was still wet. There was a disappointed and miserable look on his face.

Seeing the expressions on Asuka's face, and no signs of Mimori in the room, Kanami's eyes started to get watery again. The fear in her heart grew more intense… This was not a good sign… In fact, this was really, really, really bad!

"Asuka… Did you…" Kanami asked with trembling voice, even though she already knew the answer.

"No…" Asuka shook his head slightly. "She's not under the sea…" He had looked under the ocean for the whole day, using his treasure balls to lighten up the ocean, but he found nothing.

"This can be a good news and a bad news." Analyzed Kazuma. He led Kanami to the sofa and sat down with her, with his hand wrapping around her shoulder and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Why?" Kanami asked, she could no longer think. Her mind was all blank, seized by fear.

"The good news is… we didn't find Mimori's… body… under the sea…" Asuka said bitterly. "However, it doesn't mean the current didn't wash her somewhere else…"

"And the bad news is, we didn't find her, so we still can't be sure if she's all right." Kazuma finished what Asuka was about to say.

Kanami nodded lightly. No one said anything else. The room quickly became silent. Everyone had their own thoughts, but the atmosphere was saturated with gloominess. They were waiting, there was one more person not yet returned. They hoped Ryuho could bring back some good news…

Time passed slowly. One hour of waiting seemed like an eternity. They felt like they were in hell, suffering about the lost of a close friend, yet they didn't want to think of it that way. They'd rather believe that Mimori was saved, they just need to find her.

While waiting, Kanami fell asleep in Kazuma's arms. She had been tired after the day's search. They all had been tired. The sky was already darkened, but Ryuho still didn't return.

"I'll go make a call to Cammy." Asuka said, breaking the silence. He missed his girlfriend so much.

"Cammy?" Kazuma asked. He had no idea who that might be. Actually, he had been bad with names, he hardly remembers anyone other than his close friends, or enemies, like Ryuho in the past.

"My girl friend." Asuka said concisely. He had a satisfied smile when mentioning Cammy. Then, he went towards the phone and started dialing back to the Lost Ground.

Kazuma scooped Kanami up and put her into the bed. He wondered when could he send Kanami back to the Lost Ground and then resume his act of revenge towards the Mainland Government. Kanami would be much safer back in the Lost Ground.

"WHAT? What did you say?" Asuka suddenly yelled out into the phone. Kanami stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

"Keep it down, Tachibana!" Kazuma said irritated. "You're waking Kanami up!"

"Where? Yes… Uh-huh… Okay, I'll be right back!" Asuka said into the phone. He hung up the phone hurriedly and grabbed his brown coat. He was about to rush out the hotel room when Kazuma stopped him abruptly.

"Would you mind telling me what's wrong?" Kazuma stared at Asuka. How could he just rush out and left them behind like that? Shouldn't he at least explain his actions? "What did you hear from the phone?"

"Cammy fainted in the house! The neighbor found her after not seeing her the whole day…" Asuka said worriedly. He must go back to see her right now!

"So you're going back to the Lost Ground?" Kazuma asked with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Of course!" Asuka yelled at him. "Um… not that I don't care about Mimori… but I need to go back and see Cammy… Ryuho is here still, and you're here too. I'll rush back and help find her after Cammy is feeling better." He said guiltily. He didn't want to give up on Mimori, but he was much more worried about Cammy.

Just when Asuka thought he could leave, Kazuma stopped him again.

"What is it this time?" Asuka growled. He was in a hurry to go back! Just let him leave already!

"Take Kanami with you." Kazuma said calmly. Asuka suddenly stopped and stared at Kazuma strangely. He heard what Kazuma said, but didn't understand what he meant.

"Why?" He asked confusedly.

"I have things to take care of here." Kazuma said, hatred appeared in his brown eyes once again.

"But… Shouldn't we tell Kanami first?" Asuka questioned him. Did Kanami even want to go back right now?

Kazuma didn't answer him. He just stuffed Kanami into Asuka's arms. She seemed to be still sleeping soundly. "It's for her own safety." Kazuma said succinctly. He didn't want to explain too much.

Asuka stood there staring at Kazuma for a while, deciding whether or not to bring Kanami back with him. It was true that the Lost Ground was much safer, but if Kazuma was with her, then she would also be safe too. Just when Asuka was pondering on his own, a sobbed came out of Kanami's mouth suddenly. Kazuma and Asuka jumped, not expecting Kanami to be awake.

"Why? Are you leaving me again?" Kanami mumbled. She had awakened when Kazuma stuffed her into Asuka's arms. She couldn't believe him! She just found him, and now he wanted to get rid of her?

"I have things to take care of, Kanami." Kazuma said, avoiding Kanami's stares. He had mentioned to her when he first found her on the street that he wanted to avenge his friends first, but she didn't seem to hear him that time. He decided not to tell her what he planned to do now.

"But I can stay with you! You'll protect me, right?" Kanami asked naively. She got onto the ground and rushed towards Kazuma.

"It's much dangerous here! Go back with Asuka!" Kazuma ordered firmly. Sometimes, it was hard to protect someone… What if Kanami got caught again? He couldn't imagine if he might go crazy if that happens.

"But we still have to find Mimori." Kanami continued to persuade him with watery eyes. The tears made her eyes looked so beautiful, brightening up her emerald orbs.

"No. Ryuho and I will continue here. Tachibana needs to go back to see Cammy, is that her name?" Kazuma explained patiently to Kanami, even though he would miss her dearly too after she leaves.

"Cammy?" Kanami turned and looked at Asuka. He looked so worried. Something must be wrong with Cammy.

"She's not feeling well, and is now in a hospital." Asuka said briefly.

After seeing the determination in Kazuma's eyes, she knew he would never allow her to stay here. Kanami dropped her shoulder disappointedly. Her emerald eyes looked at Kazuma's face accusingly, not so happy about him forcing her to go back. Kazuma just simply avoided her glares, that made him feel like being stabbed by her glares. It would hurt badly.

Kanami walked slowly towards the bed and picked up the teddy bear Kazuma gave her. She walked back towards Asuka, ready to leave. Refused to look at Kazuma once more, otherwise she wouldn't be able to leave.

"Come back… after you took care of whatever you need to take care of…" Kanami said softly before going out the door with Asuka. "I'll still be… waiting…"

"I will." Kazuma finally looked at Kanami. She looked so sad, so disappointed, and it was all because of him. He felt bad, but it was only for the good of her.

"Don't make me wait too long again…" Kanami said, and then she went out the door, leaving Kazuma alone in the room.

"Take care, Kanami." Kazuma whispered lightly. Revenge, it was his burden, he had to take care of it before he could truly go back and be with Kanami. Kazuma sighed slightly, while waiting for Ryuho to come back. He could only approach with his plans after Ryuho come back, so he could tell him their search result for Mimori. Ryuho would be disappointed…

* * *

In a laboratory, many scientists were walking around busily. Men, women, old, young, they were all wearing the white coat standard scientists wore. Futuristic technologies occupied the large experiment room.

There were large tubes large enough to hold an adult. The tubes were connected from the floor to the ceilings, and filled with clear but slightly greenish fluids. Computers were filled with data, and scientists were analyzing these statistics.

Some scientists were walking around with stacks of printed data, and recording new data with a pen. The large experimental room was quiet, except for the sounds of computers and machines operating, and the sounds of footsteps.

"How's the project going?" An old scientist asked augustly. He seemed to be the head of the project.

"Sir, it's going quite well." A young scientist reported while scanning through the data in his hands.

"It was a miracle to be able to re-create them." Another scientist said, impressed with their technologies. This was their secret, the secret of Mainland Government. No other nations in the world knew about how innovative their technologies had been for the past two years.

"Look at them, just like they used to be." The old scientist said with a smirk, observing the 'objects', or rather humans, in the large tubes. They were floating in the liquids.

"But their powers had been refined." Said one scientist, following the old scientist. "They are much stronger than before."

"All they need is their soul. Without a soul, their body cannot function. And more importantly, they don't have to re-learn these powers." The old scientist said fervently.

"Yes, sir. All we need to do is re-import their soul as data back into their brains. If needed, we can brain-wash them, so they would obey our orders." Another scientist said evilly.

"All this can be done through our technologies, how sweet." The old scientist said with a wicked smile.

"And what is the order given about Miss Kiryu?" A scientist with glasses asked. They, too, were only a branch of the government, and they had to obey orders as well.

"The higher officials wanted to see her. They have their plans for her. But surely, she is a good bait for those two alter-users we want." The old scientist answered. His smile grew more impious.

Several scientists followed the old scientist around the room, inspecting on the progress of this project. Staring into the tubes, they saw a man with orange hair and some white hair, a woman with short blue hair, a woman with long brown hair, and many other former alter-users. Smirks appeared on all their faces. Their dreams of dominating the world would begin as soon as their projects are complete, and as soon as the other two, who were labeled "strongest alter-users", were caught!

The scientists continued their busy routines in the large experimental room. The project that they had been working on for two years was about to be completed within a few days! Everyone was so excited and they worked even harder…

* * *

**Note:** Okay, so here's chapter 7. I hope it's not too boring…

Yay, so now you know where Mimori is and what happened to poor Mimori… And Kanami and Asuka are going back to the Lost Ground…

Like I said, the evil Mainland Government was planning to take over the world, and was already working on their projects. Is it too confusing what the project was? I don't know if it makes sense, but if it doesn't, tell me, and I might change it! Also, is it obvious who those scientists tried to "re-create"? If this whole evil project seems too bizarre, please please tell me! This idea just popped up one day, so if it truly doesn't make sense, and you don't like it, I will consider changing it.

Good. Please review! I need to know what you think about the Mainland Government and the projects! Is it a good idea? Or is it terrible?


	8. Is What You Said All True?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own S-Cry-ed and its characters.

**Note:** It has been about five months since I last updated this story. Right here, I apologize deeply to all the furious readers who have been waiting forever to read the next chapter of this story. I'm truly sorry. It is true that I had tons and tons of work during school, but I have to admit it's partly my own fault too since all of my one-month vacation had already been wasted. I got really lazy during the past three weeks because the first semester of college had finally ended. I don't feel like doing anything, not even typing… Sorry, please forgive me…

But anyway, I finally gathered up some strength to type. So, in order to atone for my sin, I make this chapter long… Not sure if it's longer than other chapters, but at least it's not short… Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so very much for all those wonderful reviews!

* * *

**The Lonely Hearts**

Chapter 8

Is What You Said All True?

* * *

After the sun had set, running towards the beach with one hand gripping onto Kanami's wrist and with his eyes fixed in the direction of the Lost Ground, Asuka Tachibana was about to call out his eight green treasure balls, ready to fly back to his dear Cammy's side. Kanami was running behind him, trying very hard to keep up.

She turned her head back and looked at the hotel they came out of. She didn't want to go back, not when she finally found Kazuma after all those years! She couldn't just leave! She can tell that Kazuma had some plans here, and that was why she was afraid to go back. Whatever he's planning, it was nothing good. What if she leaves, and he never go back to see her again? What if something bad happens again to either him or her? Shaking her head, she abruptly pulled her hand back from Asuka.

"What's wrong, Kanami?" Asuka stopped, looking at her worriedly. She looked very confused and worried about something.

"I… I…" Kanami tried to say, but didn't know how to form her sentence so not to worry Asuka. 'I don't want to go back!' She yelled in her mind, yet didn't say it out loud. Pondering on what she should do, she paced on the sand beach back and forth. She wanted to go back to Kazuma and talk to him. If he really insist that she leaves, then at least let her understand what he wanted to do here in the Mainland. "Asuka, can you wait for me? I forgot something back in the hotel. I'll be quick; it's not going to take long, okay?" She lied. Her real purpose was to go speak to Kazuma.

"… Sure… don't take too long though." Asuka answered with a frown. He was desperate to fly back to see how Cammy was doing. After the permission to go back, Kanami stuffed the teddy bear she was holding into Asuka's arms.

"Hold it for me while I go back." With that, she ran off towards the hotel.

"Hey, wait Kanami! I don't want to hold this…" He trailed off as he noticed some people walking by him looked at him strangely, and some even had an amused look on their face. Asuka blushed lightly because he was holding a teddy bear in public, and decided to hurry closer to the ocean where less people were hanging out. "Why do I have to hold this?" He whined on his way…

* * *

In the middle of a long hallway stood a man with his head slightly bowed and his hand raised in the middle of the air, hesitating of whether or not to knock on the wooden door. Ryuho had been desperate to meet up with his friends, yet he was afraid also. His search above the ocean had been in vain—Mimori was no where to be seen. He hoped that his friends will give him good news once he knocks and goes inside. However, the higher his hope, the greater his fear of being disappointed.

'Knock, and go in, dammit!' He mentally hastened himself to act. But his hand was shaking uncontrollably. Since last night, he had been constantly in fear. Yes, _fear_. The horror of finding out bad news such as Mimori is missing or that she is… is possibly dead, was painfully pushing him into the edge of his sanity.

Just when Ryuho finally gathered up his strength to knock, the door was pulled open swiftly. Kazuma stood inside the room looking at Ryuho rather strangely. "Yo. You came back? Why don't you come in?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Ryuho dropped the hand he raised midway in the air to his side and walked inside the hotel room. "Did any of you find Mimori?" He asked as he walked to the sofa and plopped down, not even noticing that Kazuma was the only one left.

"I guess you didn't find her then." Kazuma replied with a heavy sigh. It was hard to break the bad news to Ryuho. "I'm afraid you will be disappointed. We didn't find her. Not even a single trace. And like I said before, that can be good news and bad news."

Ryuho nodded his head in acknowledgement. His crimson eyes fixed randomly on the floor. The atmosphere in the room was heavy and gloomy. Kazuma just stared at Ryuho for a while, noting how bad he must been feeling at this moment.

'Poor guy.' Kazuma mentally noted with sympathy towards his former rival. 'But like I warned him all those years ago, he should go see Mimori sometimes. This idiot didn't even take my advice… But no use blaming him right now.'

"It's so quiet here." Ryuho randomly said. He closed his eyes and sat back on the sofa.

"Did you finally notice?" Kazuma said with a bit of sarcasm. He still couldn't change his attitude when facing his former rival. It doesn't feel right to be all buddy-buddy with Ryuho. "Tachibana received a call a while ago, saying his girlfriend… Candy? No… Cammy, I think… either way, Tachibana's girlfriend is sick. So he went back to the Lost Ground. I told him to bring Kanami along, so now we are the only two left here."

"Cammy is sick, I see…" Ryuho said unenthusiastically. He doesn't really know that girl, no wonder he wasn't that worry at all. "And why did you push Kanami back home? You didn't want to see her? From her expressions, I can tell she was really happy to see you again."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy to see her! She's like a little sister to me!" Kazuma yelled back angrily. "But it's dangerous here, and I can't always be around to protect her. She's just going to be a burden here if anything were to happen to her. So I told her to go home. That's all."

The room plunged into another round of silence. Kazuma combed his hair with his hand out of annoyance. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Ryuho for too long, especially with the apathetic façade Ryuho always put on in front of others. Besides, he was originally going out when he discovered Ryuho standing outside of the room.

"I'm going out for a while." Kazuma finally broke the silence. He was planning to go back with his plan of destroying the corrupt Mainland government now that Kanami went back, and their search for Mimori seemed to have failed. "What are you going to do now? Continue searching for Mimori or go back to Lost Ground?" He asked before reaching out for the doorknob.

"I'll stay." With a succinct answer, Ryuho stood up and walked to the bed, ready to tend his exhausted body and mind with a nap.

"Whatever." Kazuma grunted and opened the door. He froze the moment his eyes locked with a pair of watery emerald eyes. "Ka-Kana-" He opened his mouth trying to say something, but the words wouldn't come out…

* * *

Kanami charged towards the hotel, desperate to see if she can stay here with Kazuma, or at least talk to him a little bit more before she leaves. Her long brown hair tied in ponytail waved in the air as she ran against the cool breeze. She pushed open the hotel front door and ran upstairs. She ran down the hallway, ignoring other people's stares on her. Finally, she stopped in front of their room.

Raising her hand, she was about to knock when she heard the conversation inside. Not that she deliberately wanted to eavesdrop, but she just happened to hear the mentioning of her name…

"… _And why did you push Kanami back home? You didn't want to see her? From her expressions, I can tell she was really happy to see you again."_ That sounded like Ryuho.

Originally, Kanami wanted to just knock and go in. But curiosity kills the cat. She was also very curious as to what Kazuma's answer might be. So, instead of knocking, she decided to listen carefully.

"_What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy to see her! She's like a little sister to me! But it's dangerous here, and I can't always be around to protect her. She's just going to be a burden here if anything were to happen to her. So I told her to go home. That's all."_ Kazuma yelled out. Kanami gasped outside in the hallway, and quickly brought up her hand to cover her mouth.

The answer she heard didn't make her happy, not at all. True, when she was young, Kazuma was like a big brother caring for her. But as she grows up, her feelings had changed. Back then when she worked for those ladies, when they teased her that Kazuma was her husband, she would blushed out of embarrassment, and only embarrassment. It was actually one or two years after Kazuma and Ryuho both disappeared after their last intense fight that she realized how much she liked him, and no longer as a big brother. She really, really, really missed him! Can she say that she loved him? She didn't know… She didn't really know what love means. However, one thing was for sure, she absolutely no longer looked at Kazuma as a big brother.

Kanami started to feel sad. "Did he really only looked at me as a little sister? Am I going to be a little sister in his eyes forever?" She mumbled as her eyes started to get cloudy. As if that didn't crush her heart enough, Kazuma mentioned that she was going to be _burden_ to him! "I'm not a burden. I don't want to be a burden…" She shook her head slightly at his words.

Even though she fully understood that the Mainland might be dangerous for her, but she thought if she were with Kazuma, everything would be fine. But she didn't know that he would use the word "burden" to describe her!

She didn't hear the rest of their conversations as the words "little sister" and "burden" kept on echoing in her dull mind. Then suddenly, the door was thrown open. A bit shock, Kanami took a few steps backward. She looked up at who had opened the door with her watery emerald eyes, and only saw a blurry image of Kazuma.

"Ka-Kana-" Kazuma started to say, but seemed too shock to speak.

Shaking her head slightly, she turned around to leave. She had to go back to the Lost Ground with Asuka now. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone, so she had to go. That was her only choice. And frankly, after hearing what Kazuma said about her, she didn't want to face him anytime soon. However, her wrist was grabbed by a strong hand. No matter how she tried to shake her hand free, she couldn't do it.

"Wait!" Kazuma yelled as he stopped Kanami from running away. "What are you doing here, Kanami?" He was finally out of shock, and can speak normally.

Seeing that struggling to get away was no use, Kanami decided to stop shaking her hand free of the grip. She refused to look at Kazuma also, with her back facing him and just staring into the hallway.

"Something wrong?" Kazuma didn't seem to realize that she had overheard his conversation with Ryuho, and seemed to have no idea how hurtful his words might be, at least to Kanami. "Didn't you leave with Tachibana already? Or did you forget something here?" He asked carefully, since he was sure her eyes had been watery the moment he opened the door.

"… Originally… I wanted to talk to you a bit before I leave… But, there's no need to do that now. I heard what you said about me…" She tried to make her voice sounded normal, but it was hard as her tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong? What do you mean you heard-" Kazuma stopped abruptly as he remembered the last few sentences he said before opening the door—something about Kanami being a burden. "Shit, don't tell me you heard-" He was cut off by Kanami…

"Kazu-kun… Is what you said all true? Am I just a little sister to you? Do you see me that way?" Kanami decided to ask instead of running away since she was caught.

"Of course I see you as a little sister, Kanami. Isn't that how it always is?" Kazuma asked, a bit confused. He thought that Kanami was hurt because he said she was a burden to him in Mainland. But that was still true, since she had no real ability to protect herself here.

Ryuho had been standing in the doorway for a few minutes now since he heard the fuss in the hallway. He sensed trouble from those two, even if he didn't see Kanami's expression. But he himself didn't know what was really going on since he only heard Kazuma admit that he looked at Kanami as a little sister. Nothing before that was heard.

"Can't I be more than a little sister?" Kanami asked shakily, abandoning her effort to sound normal.

"… What are you talking about? You'll always be my little sister, and I'll always protect you." Kazuma answered. He was a bit dense when it comes to understanding others' feelings.

"But I don't want to be your little sister. Kazu-kun… I've grown up. I'm not a little girl anymore." She tried to reason, tried to make Kazuma see her as a young woman.

"Either way, I'll protect you, but right now you have to go back with Tachibana, okay?" Didn't know how to react to the strange Kanami in front of him, Kazuma decided to tell her to go back to the Lost Ground.

"I don't see you as a big brother anymore, Kazu-kun. I… I want to be with you, because… I like you…" Kanami said with her all her courage and turned around to look at Kazuma. She was searching inside his orbs for answers, but all she saw was shock. Not surprise, nor happiness.

Kazuma was totally shocked. This was the second time a girl confessed to him. Ayase Terada was the first, and now Kanami too. There was no time for him to be happy. He didn't know Kanami looked at him that way. He had always thought of her as his beloved sister. Besides, when he left her sides six years ago, she was still just a little girl **(a/n)**. He was just reunited with her last night. Even though he can see Kanami had grown up, no longer the little girl he remembered, but he had no time to think of such things, especially with his plans of destroying the Mainland government. His ripple-less heart had been disturbed by her confession. Now he was confused and couldn't sort out his feelings.

"Don't be silly… You should go. I'm sure Tachibana is desperate to go back. You shouldn't make him wake." Kazuma said, avoiding Kanami's eyes. He didn't want to answer her before he really understands his own feelings, since all he had in his heart all these years were rage, sorrow, and hatred. He couldn't just say either he likes Kanami as a little sister or perhaps more all of a sudden.

"So I am just a burden to you after all. I'm not a burden. I never wanted to be one." Kanami, disappointed, turned her head away from Kazuma and wiped her tears with her other hand.

"Listen, you are NOT a burden. You never were!" Kazuma quickly denied what he had blurted out to Ryuho before in the room. He knew being called a burden hurt a lot, and he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. "Don't think too much. Here, I'll take you back to where Tachibana is and see you off to the Lost Ground, okay?" He suggested, trying to turn Kanami's attention away from the topic "burden."

"It's okay. I'll go back. And I won't be a burden to you anymore from now on. So, would you please let go of me now?" Kanami's voice returned close to normal, but there was a sign of suppression of her trembling voice.

Speechless, Kazuma let go of her wrist. The moment she gained her freedom, Kanami walked hurriedly down the hallway towards the stairs. She didn't hear footsteps following her, and couldn't help but be disappointed that Kazuma didn't even stop her from leaving or just come chasing after her. Heartbroken, the tears just kept coming down her cheeks, like endless streams of water that couldn't be kept in anymore.

As she reached the stairs, she quickly got to the first floor and started running towards the beach. She had to leave right now! She couldn't stay here anymore! Kanami kept striding forward with the remaining energy she had left inside of her. The only thought in her mind was to get away from the hotel, away from Kazuma.

Watching Kanami walking hurriedly away from him and with her head slightly bowed, Kazuma frowned. He had a really bad feeling, as if once he let Kanami walk away, he can never see her again. The distance between them was growing, yet he was powerless to stop that. He wanted to go chase her, but then what? He won't allow her to stay here with him. Not in a million years, since it was for her own good if she leaves Mainland.

"Idiot! Go chase her! If she walks away, she's not coming back to you! Go while you have the chance. Don't regret when you really lose her. What are you waiting for?" Ryuho suddenly yelled at Kazuma. He heard the rest of the conversation between them, and finally realized that Kanami liked Kazuma. "Don't regret like I do now. Don't repeat the same mistake I made. Now I can't even atone to Mimori for leaving her." He reminded Kazuma heart-wrenchingly.

Seeing that Kazuma was still just staring in the direction Kanami left, Ryuho gave him a push. Kazuma almost stumbled forward. "What's that for?" He voiced his anger, but then quickly ran off after Kanami. He should at least tell her that it's not that he wanted to reject her, but please give him time to think it over. He wanted to promise her one more time that after he takes care of everything here, he will return to her with an answer!

* * *

Kanami raced across the beach towards the blurry figure with purple hair and a teddy bear in his arms. Asuka was standing near the ocean, a bit impatient, and a bit embarrassed with a girl's teddy bear in his arms. He suddenly caught sight of Kanami racing towards him. But something wasn't right… She was crying!

"What's wrong, Kanami? Did something happen?" He ran slightly towards her. But he only had only taken a few steps forward before Kanami ran into his arms.

"Asuka… let's go… I want to go back to the Lost Ground…" She sobbed, slightly choking on her tears. Her whole body was shaking in Asuka's arms.

"… Okay…" He said as he patted her back to comfort her. He decided to ask her later and get them out of here first. As the rocks around them were consumed, eight green treasure balls were formed into a stepping plate. Asuka stepped on them with Kanami, about to take off.

Kazuma's eyes just widened as he sprinted towards the beach. All he saw was Kanami raced into the arms of Tachibana! The feeling of seeing that scene was awful, although he didn't know why. Then, they stepped onto a green plate in the air, about to take off. Not the time to think more, he yelled out to halt them.

"Wait! Tachibana!" He roared as he sprint forward as fast as he could. "Kanami!"

Kanami tugged on Tachibana's sleeves, still with her head buried in his chest. "Let's go. I don't want to talk to him. Please." She mumbled. She needed to clear her mind for the time being, and didn't want to see Kazuma.

Asuka looked at Kanami, then looked at Kazuma. With an expression of apology, his treasure balls took off, flying them back to the Lost Ground. Kazuma chased after them, seeing how they flew farther and farther away into darkness towards the island. Even though he could also call out his alter and fly after them, but he didn't. There was no guarantee that he could catch up with Tachibana. And besides, he understood Kanami was probably the one who told Tachibana to take off without waiting for him. Therefore, he stopped at the shores.

"Kanami! Give me some time! Let me think it over! I promise you that I'll go back to find you with my answer once I take care of things here!" Kazuma yelled with all his strength. He knew that they heard him. Kanami heard him.

Since he got his message to Kanami, he turned around with his fists tightened. He was very happy to see Kanami leaping into Tachibana's arms, even though Tachibana has a girlfriend. Whatever his feeling was, he quickly brushed it aside. Instead, he focused his attention back on his plans once again. Now, Kanami was out of the way, out of danger to be precise, he can finally do what he had longed to do for months now: Blow up the Mainland government's headquarters, and killing all those corrupted officials and sick scientists who enjoyed refining his friends and other alter-users years ago!

* * *

After a nap, Mimori felt a lot better. Her strength was returning to her weakened body bit by bit as time passed. Getting off the bed, she saw the balcony. Feeling quite frightened that she didn't know anyone here in the hospital, and most likely people outside of the hospital too since she couldn't remember anything about her, she decided to try to calm down in the balcony.

She slid the glass door open. A cool breeze blew upon her face and made her silky hair waved. Mimori stepped out into the balcony. After taking a deep breathe of fresher air than the air in the room, she took in the scenery in front of her eyes. It appeared that the hospital room she stayed in was quite high, and from the balcony, she was able to see the whole city. With all the lights arraying the city, it was such a wonderful view. But what caught her attention wasn't the beautiful night scene. Out in the ocean, she noticed an island, and couldn't take her eyes off that island.

"That island… it seems… familiar…" Mimori mumbled as she fixed her eyes on that island. "Have I been there before? Do I live there?" She wondered out aloud.

Another breeze blew upon her, and she shivered a bit. It was kind of cold at night. She pulled her shirt tighter, trying to block out the coldness. She continued staring at the island, trying very hard to remember anything she might be able to. But nothing came to mind as her head started to hurt again, as if deep down inside her mind, she didn't want to remember something painful.

The door opened as a nurse came in. She gasped when she saw Mimori up in the balcony. "Miss Kiryu! What are you doing up in the balcony in this cold weather? Come back in! Your body's still weak!" The young nurse yelped and ran out into the balcony.

Mimori jumped when the nurse yelled at her. She turned and saw the young nurse scurried to her and then brought her back into the room. She was forced to sit back onto the bed. The nurse closed the glass door to the balcony to shut off the cool night air.

"Miss Kiryu, there will be an official from the government here to see you in a moment. Can you see him?" The nurse asked for permission from her. Actually, more like informing her.

"An official? Government?" Mimori asked the nurse. She didn't really want to see anyone just yet, especially not an official from this corrupt government. She still remembered the conversation she heard before she took a nap. Those vile people were going to use her to capture two people in order to dominate the world! "I'm not feeling too well; I don't want to see anyone just yet." She answered.

"But… I'm afraid you will have to see him anyway." The young nurse apologized and quickly left the room, leaving an upset Mimori to call the official in.

"What should I do? What will they do to me? Should I confront the official of my knowledge of their despicable plans? Do they know that I lost my memories? Should I tell them of my condition then?" Mimori mumbled to herself. Deep down in her consciousness, there was a voice warning her not to confront directly for some odd reasons. She must wonder, had she confronted someone before and got into trouble? But she didn't know because of her amnesia, hopefully a temporary amnesia.

The door was opened without a knock. Very disrespectful, Mimori noted. A middle aged man dressed in black suit entered. The man, with grayish hair and a pair of cold gray eyes, walked in augustly with an aura of slight evilness. Mimori was frightened by the sharp gray eyes glaring at her coldly. She didn't know what this man wanted from her.

"Greetings, Miss Mimori." The man said, seemingly respectful, but really weren't. "I'm the director of this governmental hospital and the current _special_ project my men are conducting, Yasuho Ryushou."

"… Yes? Mr. Ryushou?" Mimori asked carefully. She couldn't just blurt out things such as: What do you want from me, you sicko? Or I know what you're planning, you evil jerk! That would probably only get her in trouble.

The man just looked at her observantly, as if deciding what actions to take with her. Mimori averted her eyes from the frightening man in front of her. 'Should I tell him that I lost my memories? If he thinks I remember who I am, will he force me to capture those two people they wanted? If he finds out that I don't remember anything, what will he do? Lie to me so that I'll believe him? Or force me to do what he wants nonetheless?' Mimori pondered to herself. Before the man opens his mouth to speak, Mimori decided to speak first.

"I… um… I don't remember anything… I don't even know who I am…" She decided that might be the best thing to do for the time being. Of course, she wanted to find out more information about herself from this man. Then, when she has the chance, she wanted to run away from this hospital. No matter what this man tells her, she won't know if it's the truths or lies, but at least she might have some information to check out after she escape from here.

There was a hint of surprise in the man's eyes, but just for a second. The surprise in his gray eyes was quickly replaced with cunning trick as an idea struck his mind. Even god was helping him, mwahaha.

"I see." He replied succinctly. "Would you like to know more about yourself then?"

"Of course! Please do… I feel very lost right now not knowing who I am and what I had done in my life before… Who am I? Why am I here in the hospital? Where am I? Where are my families and friends?" Mimori eagerly bombarded the man with tons of questions all of a sudden. She really wanted to at least have some clues about herself first.

"From the information we have, your name is Mimori Kiryu. Your family is very wealthy and powerful here in the Mainland. Excuse me, your family _was_ very powerful before. Mr. and Mrs. Kiryu died in a car accident two days ago." The man said mockingly.

Mimori wasn't too shock at the news, since she had pretty much figured out that her parents probably died in a car accident from the conversation she overheard. However, learning the truth that her parents did die still caused her heart to skip several beats, then swelled with sadness.

"Car… accident? Why? Is that how I…" She asked, voice filled with melancholies.

"Yes, you passed out from the accident, and that's why you are here now." It was a lie, but Mimori didn't know. However, she did have her skepticism kept in mind. "So I'm afraid you have no more family. As for your friends… Haha. Don't make me laugh. You call them friends?" The man mocked once again.

"… What do you mean?" She asked with a pale face. Don't tell her that she has no more family _and_ friends in the world now! That's very unbearable.

"Well, you see. The so called car accident was no accident at all. From our information, you have lived in the Lost Ground for the past few years. You only recently came back for unknown reasons. And two days ago, an alter-user, your former friend, Ryuho, showed up full of anger. Perhaps you will know why he was so furious and why you came back here. There might be connections between the two events." The man hinted to her about their relationship. Of course, he got all the information about what happened in the Lost Ground all these years from spies and detectors the government put into the Lost Ground. "Ryuho, with his mighty power, _caused_ this accident, trying to _kill you_! But in the process killed your parents instead of you." The man explained, partly telling the truth, but mostly lying.

Mimori gasped. That name, Ryuho! That was the name those people spoke of before! It sounded so familiar! She was sure she knew this Ryuho person, but couldn't recall anything about him. Did this man here imply that Ryuho had some special relationship with her? She caught that hint. Was this man trying to tell her that perhaps they broke up and something else happened, leading to Ryuho trying to kill her, and instead caused the death of her parents? Oh no…

Shaking her head, Mimori didn't want to believe that. However, from what she overheard, those men did say that her parents did not die from a mere car accident, implying that it was purposely caused to kill her parents, and perhaps her.

"Lost Ground? Alter-user?" Mimori whispered barely. Her mind was now all muddled with the multitude information she was hearing. She tried to keep her skepticism about everything this man said to her, but it was hard, especially because of all those outrageous and inconsolable "facts."

"Ah, I forgot you lost your memories. Come here." The man pulled Mimori towards the balcony. The wind was now stronger and cooler, making Mimori shiver. Ignoring Mimori's weakened body, the man just pointed towards the island in the middle of the sea. "See that island there? That is the _Lost Ground_." He said, gritting his teeth when naming the island.

"That's the Lost Ground…" Mimori repeated after the man. The name of the island was familiar too. And this man said that she had been living there for years until two days ago.

"Yes. Over there, there was an upheaval many years ago. The upheaval led to people with inhuman power being born. These _monsters_ are called alter-users. Alter, the ability to manipulate matters and thus forming weapons such as giant robots or sharp objects, made the alter-users very powerful. Six years ago, they rebelled against our government. Because of their monstrous power, of course they won." The man explained to her. Then, turning around, he walked back into the room.

"Alter… Lost Ground… Ryuho…" Mimori mumbled to herself. There were connections between those three words. There seemed to be images of a man with a half-human-sized purple robot with long antenna next to him flashing through her minds. However, she couldn't see the image clearly before a pang hit her head once again.

Mimori subconsciously raised her hand to grab something near her neck, but found nothing. She realized that she wasn't wearing any necklace on her neck. Was she wearing something important before on her neck? She had the urge to find a necklace immediately. She _had_ to be wearing something before, since with no necklace to grab onto she felt like a part of her was missing.

Slightly shaking her head, she dropped her hand to her side and went back into the room, closing the glass door. The man was sitting in the chair next to the bed again.

"Is what you told me all true?" Mimori asked with a pale face. Not that she entirely believed the man, but she just had to ask.

"Of course. We, the government of the mainland, would like to ask for your help." The man informed her, not really asking for help from her. "This dangerous alter-user, Ryuho, we need to capture him. He had been trying to destroy us along with his friend Kazuma, another alter-user, for a while. Since he is so furious with you, I'm sure he will come_ kill_ you when he learns your whereabouts. But don't worry, we will protect you from him. After capturing those two criminals, the people of Mainland can finally sleep without worries at night."

"Hmph. You want me to be the bait?" Mimori said coldly. No matter how much truths and how much lies she had been told, she wouldn't help this man and the government. Even if Ryuho was trying to kill her, she would never help the government dominate the world by helping them capture Ryuho. "May I have some time to think about before agreeing or denying to do such a _dangerous_ mission?" She asked sarcastically, but not to obvious to anger the official.

"Two days. You have two days to think about it. Let me remind you something. You are all alone in the world now. Your beloved Ryuho tried to kill you. He killed your parents. If you help us capture him, you can avenge your innocent parents." The man declared vilely before leaving. Satisfied with Mimori's face turning paler, he left the room.

The last few things the man reminded her stabbed her heart. Her eyes started to get watery. "I'm alone… I'm alone… I'm all alone in the world…" She whispered with trembling voice. She may not be able to tell truths from lies about all the other things she just heard, but this one fact stabbed her heart, and she knew she really was alone in the world.

The feeling of hollowness in her heart seemed to have returned. She had the same feelings before, her heart told her. She had felt this type of hopelessness and loneliness before. She just knew it. She was afraid of being lonely. She didn't want to be lonely. She needed someone to depend on at the very moment. But she was all by herself trapped in a hospital.

"No… I don't want to be alone…" Mimori wiped the tears still in her eyes away. "I have to get out of here. Whatever he just told me has to be a big fat lie… It has to be! I'm not alone in the world! I'm not…" Mimori denied the unbearable news she had just learned. "Lost Ground… I have to go there. I have to find someone, anyone, who really knows me… There has to be other people who care for me somewhere in the world… Ryuho…" She had the urge the find this Ryuho person, yet she was hesitant. What if he really wanted to kill her? And besides that, there was a tiny voice telling her to give up all hopes on this Ryuho. A tiny voice was warning her that she would only get hurt if she sees him.

Mimori stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. She turned the doorknob. "Thank goodness it isn't locked!" She rejoiced slightly. Peeking out into the hallway, she noticed the light had been dimmer and no one was walking around. There were some chairs down the hallway, but there wasn't even a single soul out there. Glancing at the clock, she noticed time flies. It was now after midnight.

Just when she was about to try to sneak out of the hospital, something on the wall caught her attention. Damn. There was a camera there in the hallway. If she just walks out, she would be caught on tape, and will never have the chance to escape again.

Mimori closed the door and went back into the room. She carefully looked around to see anything that might be suspicious, such as a hidden camera. Good thing she didn't find any in the room. That means… she still has the chance to escape.

Pressing the button on the wall, she grabbed the remote control of the television and hid behind the door waiting for a nurse to come in. Hopefully her plan will work, and hopefully the remote control wasn't too small for her purpose… Otherwise, she will be in big trouble, probably will be locked up somewhere instead of this comfortable room…

* * *

**A/N**: Remember, at the beginning of this story, because I wasn't sure how old Kanami is in the anime, I actually decided to make her 12 years old (six years ago in my story), meaning she is now 18 years old. The other people are their normal age from the anime, meaning Mimori, Ryuho, and Kazuma are about 24 years old after six years.

------------------------------------------

**Note:** That's it for this chapter! Good thing Mimori did not entirely trust the evil official Yasuho Ryushou. In case you haven't notice, he's made up by me. Wahaha, Mimori will try to escape from the hospital in the next chapter. Hmm… should I let her escape? Or should I make her get caught? (smirk evilly)…

Again, I'm terribly sorry I am so lazy that I wasted my whole vacation doing nothing… By the time I'm finished typing this chapter, school will be starting on Monday again, NO! (Sit down on the floor, start whining, and start crying)… Therefore, this is a warning, I have no idea when I will be updating. Forgive me.

Anyway, please review now ;)


End file.
